


Three Realms of Addiction

by BlackShady313



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Dimensions, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Real Feelings, Seduction, Tony Needs A Hero, spell driven, uncontrolled desires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: All it takes is one magic spell to change the course of everything.An idea so obscure, that Tony doesn't truly fathom until its too late.Now hes become a slave to his own body as his desires begin to consume him, threatening to overtake as he begins to lose more of himself with each beckon of the spell.Strange can feel it, but he doesn't know where to start or how to save Tony. But with the Ironed Avenger being of no help, he sure as hell has to try; crossing hell and dimensions if need be.~ For once the realm opens, there's no turning back.





	1. So... How Are You Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT TO NOTE***  
> Bold and Italicized are characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~**~~~~~~ <\-- Point of view change  
> ** <\-- Lapse in time

 It had started with a book.

It was a piece like any other that one would find typically in a library, quick to glance and just as quick to dismiss.

The place itself was far from ordinary for its habit nestled in the impressive study of one Doctor Stephen Strange. To a mere mortal's eye, a book was a book and there were far more puzzling things lurking in the easy accessible shadows.

So why did Tony grab it?

What had drawn him to the particularly warn out spine of an ancient cover that could of easily been older then both men combined.

What had made the Ironed Avenger reach with cracked hands as he ever so gently took the writings gently between both palms.

He breathed deeply, for Tony always enjoyed being around the smell of knowledge, it's what fueled and drove him to outstanding heights everyday in his achievements.

But something was wrong. This felt...different. As if the book was beckoning to him specifically, daring him.

Lost in the moment, Tony looked down almost lovingly if only for a moment before he curled the edge of the title in his hand and opened.

The good Doctor turned just in time to witness the actions of the other man, gaping in horror before launching forward.

"No Stark don't-!"

But Tony did, for it was already far too late for him to ask, "Don't what?"

All he remembered was a blinding flash of green light; senses overwhelmed.

**

"It...it hurts..." Tony hissed as he clutched at his head possessively.

Strange said nothing, simply going over to the offending book and quickly flipping through each page.

Whatever had just happened seemed to not effect the Sorcerer in the same way, the realization only feeding Tony's anger more.

"How do I make it fucking stop Strange!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," the Mystic mumbled out as he kept his eyes trained on the task at hand. His comment did nothing to ail the billionaire as he become more agitated.

"What, like you don't know?? I thought you were supposed to be all knowing magic man! Or do they just hand out 'Sorcerer Supreme' to anybody?!"

Stephen ignored the attack, refusing to even look up and acknowledge him, "Well Stark, I didn't expect _The Book of Cagliostro_ to be opened today after being sealed from prying eyes for over 500 years."

"Sealed? It was right fucking there!"

Tony breathed deeply,body shaking as he tried to keep himself together. Falling apart in front of the other man was something Tony refused to do, but his limbs had other ideas. Still, he managed to hobble to the door before Strange turned, engaging in him with a raised eyebrow.

"I- I need to get out of here. Lay down and sleep this stupid mumble jumbo shit off." The billionaire made to open the door,instead freezing as a strong solid hand held steadfast against his shoulder.

"Rather then acting like a child, let's stop and think about this for a moment,Tony,You leaving right now when we don't even know what happened is the furthest thing from a smart idea right now."

**_A child?? I'll fucking show you a god damn child!_ **

His hand felt clammy, hot, as it wrapped around the doorknob, suspended in what felt like time.

Tony was starting to grow weary, eyes beginning to blur as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

He turned to mumble something half hardheartedly but stopped when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the library.

He allowed himself to be dragged, suddenly feeling....better.

_**Maybe I'm just getting sick?** _

He was about to voice these thoughts when the warmth he had felt spread throughout his body, gave away to nothingness, an empty feeling beginning to consume and overtake.

Tony gasped, struggling to find the words as he panicked, thrusting his hand out to grab ahold of the Doctor's robe.

Stephen quirked his eyebrow, but said nothing as he silently watched; observing.

 _ **Better....**_ It felt better.

In a blind wave of pain, Tony didn't think, just acted. Did what his body automatically knew.

He stumbled closer, whole body moving with him as he grabbed a fistful of blue as the Avenger clung to the Sorcerer.

"Stark?" he heard a faint voice call.

_**Why did he sound so far away?** _

As if he was underwater, listening in.

"Better...it's...getting better," he heard himself say hoarsely.

But the voice, it didn't sound like him.

_**Why do I sound so strange?** _

"Stark it's going to be okay, I promise. Will figure this out."

"I know..." the billionaire murmured, eyes squeezing shut as he willed his body to let go of the other man.

He found himself unable to control himself as he shifted closer instead, body pressed into the Sorcerers chest.

Stephen eyed him uncomfortably but made no sign of moving away. Perhaps he felt a clingy house guest was better then a bitching one.

Without thinking, his words mouthed,"By the way...you can call me Tony.."

"Uh....yeah...let's just focus on figuring out what YOU did and how to fix it." the Doctor replied smoothly, voice a professional overtone as a doctor would speak to his patient.

_**Typical. Fucking Strange...always having to call someone out.It's his fucking book!** _

The trait, annoyed the Billionaire usually but now...

it made him enduring; desirable.

_**Wait.What.** _

_**That's not how I...** _

"So...how are you feeling?"

 _ **Fucking terrible you piece of shit!**_ Tony cursed inwardly, as he struggled to voice his thoughts out loud. Instead he found himself unable to control his words, his actions, as if someone else was deciding for the both of them.

A giggle escaped Tony's lips, a sound foreign to the air as the Billionaires eyes began to cloud over with a dark hue.

 _ **This isn't right. SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!!**_ Tony began to panic, incapable of speaking anything but a gurgled mess as he tried to call out for help.

"Stark, did you hear me? How are you feeling??" Strange's voice melted the air, running through the other man's body like a hot jolt of electricity.

 _ **WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!**_ It was growing harder and harder to focus on reality, his insides screaming with dread as he appeared...normal on the outside.

"I feel..." Tony could only watch himself in horror, as if an intruder looking in, as his body and voice betrayed him, nuzzling against the side of Stephen's neck, lips resting on his shoulder blade.

_**No.NO. NO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FUCKING STOP!!** _

His body ignored the silent plea, instead pressing lightly as the flutter of warmth began to spread from the top of his body to the bottom of his feet.

"Much better then before..."

Strange didn't move for a long time, as if the mere idea was an impossible feat.

Then like a trance that had reached completion, a bright orange portal appeared with a wave of his hands. Without a word, he pried himself from Tony, and stepped through; not once looking back.

_**Oh god where are you going?! Your my only hope you fucking asshole don't leave!!** _

A heavy echoed silence greeted Tony before a piercing pain shot through his head.

Screaming, his body raked as he heavily sobbed; doubling over, as his suffering over masked his need to feel embarrassed over the tears.

It was a white hot sensation Tony had never experienced before, even when fighting the grueling battles as Iron Man. A torture that gripped its fiery talons into his scalp.

"Oh god p-please..." he whimpered into the dark.

He was trapped in his own body, a slave to the magic.

_**I'm going to die.** _

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

Strange hissed, eyes closed as a finger pressed to his head in concentration. He could feel an overwhelming sense of magic shift through the Sanctum Sanctorum.

_**Addiction..** _

An intense feeling of desperate need.

He had departed from his little place in Greenwich, having panicked and needing some distance away from the other man to do some thinking.

He currently sat resting ontop a dimension somewhere between Now and Then.

_Better it's getting better..._

Tony's words echoed on the back of the Sorcerers brain as the words registered.

Did the book somehow connect the two?

The Doctor recalled Tony desperately moving closer as if the action made things bearable.

Was there a barrier spell cast between them both?

A strickened look bunched up on Stephen's face as he suddenly realized how far away he was from the Billionaire.

He had to get back, and he had to get back now.

**

"Stark??" Stephen called loudly, as feelings of worry and apprehension quickly replaced the need for silence.

The magic in the house seemed to of shifted again and he was unable to sense the other man anymore.

Had his haste detour killed him??

_**Don't jump to conclusions.** _

Still, his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Tony?" he tried again and breathed a sigh of relief when he was greeted with a quiet whimper.

Moving with determination he sought out the sombre voice, eyes skating over a dark corner that seemed to shape and bend.

Tony was curled up in a ball, breathing deeply as sweat clung to his hair. A lump in his throat threatened to spill from the Doctor but he ignored it, pressing forward as he came to crouch down beside the Billionaire.

"W-why did you leave..." Tony whimpered, not even looking up at the magical man.

"How you feeling?" Stephen pressed, ignoring the question he didn't have an answer for.

"Better?" he tried again when he received no response.

He gently curled his hand around Tony's jawline. He wanted to see if he could sense Tony's pain. What he got instead was bright chestnut eyes, heavy with unspilled tears. There was a glint that flirted against pupils but Strange was unsure what it was or what it could all mean.

"...Yes..." came a faint reply as bright eyes locked on concerned lips.

Tony was staring...

_**Does he know what he's doing?** _

"Listen I-"

"I feel M-Much better now, p..please don't go. It's agony..I..I can't..I can't Stephen, Please don't make me feel like this.." the last of his words whispered as he clung desperately to the Sorcerers wrists.

Stephen just stared, unsure what to say. He desperately needed to consult with his Eye of Agamotto or the Ancient One or hell, anyone else for that matter.

Tony and him had never been close, but seeing the usually arrogant other man reduced to desperate whining, unsettled the Doctor to his core.

"I-'I'm sorry..." Tony's broken voice called weakly as he curled his hands around the Sorcerers, robe, pulling himself closer.

"What's going o.."

"I'm sorry.." he choked out again, a sob threatening to spill out as the Billionaire breathed deep, taking in Strange's musk.

Something shifted, changing.

"You smell so good Stephen...I feel better. Much better now. Maybe I caught something and just needed to lie down is all..that's all..." he whispered more so to himself, reassuring.

Tony's voice... there was something off sounding about it. 

And the address of first name....Stephen...

Tony NEVER called him by that. He was always Strange and Tony, Stark.

Strange bit back the sudden urge to push Tony away forcefully at the realization of change, instead closing his eyes as he tried to shut out everything around him to think.

Despite what the Ironed Avenger said, things were not fine, Strange could feel the ominous magic shifting in the house; an unsettling guest.

"I'm better I just need..." the words said so hazy, barely registering in the Sorcerers mind as he meditated.

_**Something is gravely wrong, but what? Think Strange, think! What kind of spell is this??** _

He could almost block out the other man, the words growing quieter and quieter to his ears, but what he couldn't ignore was the strong sense of an enchantment that was beginning to rise and grow between them.

It sent shivers up Stephen's spine, an icy grip of sudden familiarity, of belonging. The sensation...it felt like he being smothered.

"Just need this...I'm sorry Stephen I-I can't help myself. Need to be okay..."

Stephen's eyes snapped open at this, growing wide as he looked at the other man in confusion. Before he could ask what the shorter man meant, Tony's arms had shifted, moving from his waist to the back of his neck as he felt himself being pulled forward...

Strange let out a startled whimper as Tony hungrily moved in, tilting his head forward as he captured the Sorcerers lips in his own.

The Sorcerers eyes grew stormy, as he stiffly snapped his arms up to grab Tony and hold back at arms length as he studied the other man.

 _I'm sorry.._.

But Tony didn't look sorry, eyes heavenly glazed as they turned dark, a scowl etching itself on the Billionaires face.

_**His eyes....** _

They were unfamiliar, for Stephen Strange had never seen Tony's pupils look so...

"Don't deny me Stephen, let me have what I want." The words were cold, lifeless, as Tony seemed to radiate with anger. It froze the Sorcerer, the words said with such force and...determination. As if nothing would stop him.

Tony never talked to him like this, hell the two men could barely stand to be together when forced to work together on the team and now...

_Don't deny me..._

_**Was this all from the book??**_ Stephen had never heard of such a spell to result in...this.

"Don't worry, soon it'll be what you want to..."

"T-Tony?" The Sorcerer asked, voice heavy with distrust.

He had to get out, things were spiraling out of control and Strange could feel the magic growing thicker between them with every passing second.

"Yeah baby, that's me," he purred before sinking his nails into the soft part of Stephen's shoulder.

The Sorcerer gasped, fighting back a grimace at the sharp cut, but the feeling was soon forgotten as Tony moved in once more, splayed hands on both sides of Stephen's face as he boxed him against the wall.

"It'll feel better...for both of us, I promise..." he whispered before capturing the Sorcerers Supreme's lips once more.

_**Did Tony have no control over any of this??** _

The Avenger whimpered, deepening the kiss anxiously as he finally pulled away, eyes cast down with a sickening look of shame on his face before it was quickly replaced with something else.

Something inhuman.

He was breathing heavy; eyes blown wide as if Tony was high, and Stephen was his fix.

The Doctor said nothing, body completely numb in shock; unsure of what to make of the situation.

"See, all better." Tony called innocently before he nuzzled his face into Stranges body as he slowly closed his eyes. The Billionaire seemed not to notice how uncomfortable the Sorcerer looked, or perhaps he just didn't care.

_**Oh god...What the fuck do I do...** _

 

 

Muffled footsteps radiated in the background but Strange paid no mind, lost completely in contemplation of what his next step needed to be.

"Stephen, you haven't come by to pick up those books I had set aside for you. You promised me you would go through them today and-" The words died on Wong's, his valet and friends,throat as he quickly assesed the situation in front of him.

The older man frowned, noticing the reason for Stephen being so lax in today's duties as the famous Avenger by the name of Tony Stark had him apparently busy and preoccupied with his body curled up into his master.

"Living in a world of magic and yet, this still, is the weirdest thing I've seen all day so far," he mumbled to himself; displeased.

Wong was about to scold him some more when he stopped, frozen, as he stared at the Avenger that was clinging to his mentor ever so desperately.

It wasn't the action that had caught his attention, although that had been an odd scenario he had walked in on.

Rather it was his eyes... the way they turned, shaping and moving as Tony remained fixated on the Sorcerer.

"Stephen we need to talk."

"Listen Wong, now's not A-"

"NOW!"

Tony startled, nails digging in to flesh as he clung to Strange as if he was a life raft.

Sensing the seriousness, Stephen made no move to protest, simply nodding in understanding as he looked down at the curled man in his arms.

"I promise I won't be far and I'll be right back," Strange found himself whispering reassuringly to the other man. It sounded...wrong to his ears but Tony did seem to loosen his grip slightly on him, if only for a moment.

"Okay...?" he tried again hesitantly.

Tony said nothing, simply pursing his lips as he looked between both magical beings before quietly nodding with nervousness as he hesitantly let go.

Even Stephen himself felt slightly apprehensive, knowing how hard it was for Tony when it seemed the other man wasn't close by but the warning look Wong was sending his way gave him all the reason to turn and follow obediently behind.

**

"What the fuck were you thinking Stephen?!"

_**So he knows.** _

"Well I was'" But Wong cut him off angrily.

"That's right you weren't. That book has spells and enough dark cantilations to seriously wound even the most devout sorcerers, let alone a MORTAL."

"Do you know how to fix this?"

Wong remained motionless, lost in thought before he quietly nodded his head, no.

"Fuck," Stephen cursed to himself as he already began to set a back up plan in motion.

Lost in thought, the Sorcerer Supreme almost missed the quiet words of his magical friend calling to him, "But I know what kind of spell this is and I can tell you this. You really need to go deal with this now. The Ancient One should have the answers you seek."

"You know? What spell is this?" Strange turned,as hope began to fill his chest. If he knew what kind of spell Tony was under, that was half the battle.

"It's called the spell of..."

"Stephen...?" Tony quiet whimper interrupted as it bounced and echoed in the air.

Strange cringed at his name being used, an unfamiliar sound to his ears.

In the Doctors recent partnership with the Avengers, he had never grown close enough with Tony to refer to him by his first name, both men sticking to a last names basis. It suited them both just fine, and now it was something the Sorcerer was steadily missing.

"Listen," Wong said , voice serious, as he grabbed the Sorcerers Supremes arm, forcing him to look back at him.

"You can't let him get too attached, if you constantly feed into his addiction then he'll lose himself in this world and theirs and theres no going back at that point."

_**Too attached??** _

_**Their world??** _

"Stephen!??" Panic frittered at Tony's voice upon hearing Stranges friend speak.

_He wanted to take Stephen away from him!!_

"Tony I-" Strange felt himself drawn to the other man, wanting to comfort him as he began to move towards him.

"I'm sorry Master, but it's now or never!" Wong hissed, opening a familiar orange portal in front of them.

Tony, seeming to notice before the doctor, let out a choked scream at the realization.

"NO YOU CANT! STEPHEN YOU...YOU CAN'T...HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!! I CAN'T.."

Stephen gasped, feeling a heavy weight blanketing his chest as he struggled to stand; blinking heavily as he tried to get his bearings after being pushed through the dimension by Wong.

When he turned around the portal grew smaller and smaller as only but a hand sized hole remained.

The last thing Doctor Stephen Strange saw before the portal swallowed into nothingness was Tony.

He was screaming Stephen's name in a fit of hysteria, his body an absolute wreck of tremors.

Then there was silence.


	2. The Entanglement of Tony Stark's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT TO NOTE***  
> Bold and Italicized are characters inner thoughts  
> ~~~~~**~~~~~~ <\-- Point of view change  
> ** <\-- Lapse in time

_**He's not coming back.** _

_**He's not coming back.** _

The words repeated, echoing in the confines of Tony Stark's mind.

How long had it been since Stephen left? 2 minutes, 6 hours, eternity??

Time didn't exist anymore, in it's place, only pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

As soon as the Sorcerer Supreme had left, so two had rationality, instead turning to Wong like a rabid wolf.

He was the reason Stephen had left him again, he needed to be punished. But try as he might, Tony couldn't do it, the torment of his mind unwilling him to do so.

He didn't want to hurt Wong-right?

**_Why am I acting like this... what the fuck kind of book was that?!_ **

Tears began to welt and sting at the corners of the Billionaires eyes as an overwhelming sense of helplessness over came him.

If was as if he were a different person, having given up on the steering wheel of his life to let someone else take charge.

Something was happening to him, he was changing.

What he said, what he did.

_**Oh god, what's wrong with me??** _

Thoughts flashed back to ~~himself~~ , arms wrapping around the Sorcerer, as lips greedily pressed together, begging for more.

**_That's not me. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't._ **

**_But I did..._ **

Things were heavily spiraling out of control and as the shock wave of pain remained steadfast, with no Doctor Strange in sight,a new emotion began to mix itself, blending in. A feeling Tony didn't dare just to pinpoint.

A groan of pain vibrated from his throat as he clutched at himself desperately, his body realizing just how far the other man must be by now.

Is this how things were going to be from here on out?

_**He has to come back.** _

_**He has to come back.** _

As Tony lay groaning on the floor, he couldn't honestly remember the last time he had felt such torture.

What Tony was about to harshly learn was that there are worse things then physical agony.

As if on cue, he uncurled, stretching his body as he got up. The pain remained, but his body seemed unwilling to show it.

Fingers ran smoothly through his hair as Tony inwardly watched motionless, unable to control the way he touched himself, the way his face curled into a menacing snarl.

The Billionaire was powerless to stop the turn of events that seemed to be sliding into place, and the thought terrified him, sending him over the brink.

_**Am I even still me anymore??** _

He wished desperately someone had the answer for him, or at least the ears to hear his silent pleas.

For now he still had his mind, his inner thoughts.

It was the only thing that Tony still claimed for himself, but an even louder question echoed through his brain, rattling his core.

_**But for how long?** _

~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~

A cold had begun to set in and as Stephens robe wrapped itself more tightly around his body; he wondered if it was really the weather that he was feeling or something more.

As he pressed onward to the top of the mountain were a secluded cave sat, the Sorcerer couldn't help but ponder everything that had lead up to this point.

_**Why had Tony even been there?** _

It wasn't common for the Avenger to show up unexpected to his Sanctum but today he had.

 _ **Not that it matters anymore,**_ Stephen mumbled bitterly to himself.

He was tired, exhausted, having been up studying the holiest of parchments for numerous hours prior to Tony's random apperance; and now it seemed sleep wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Fucking Tony," he cursed to himself, realizing how easily all of this could of been prevented.

A sharp stab of pain pierced his temple, taking the Sorcerer aback, before stabilizing himself.

_**Tony...** _

He moved steadier, anxious to get to his destination.

Praying the answers he searched for would lie here.

**

"Hello Stephen, I sensed your presence might be stopping by."

"Then you must know Master, that I am desperately seeking answers that I don't have explanations for. Please tell me you know what to do?"

"I do indeed, but you will not like what I have to say."

Strange's blood ran cold at the words, panic beginning to set.

"Are you saying there's no hope-"

The Ancient One, Stephen Strange's mentor and friend, raised his hands, asking for silence, as he was granted such.

"My boy I never said such a thing, just that you wouldn't like the answers you come searching for."

"I have never been one to turn away at any a feat that needed to be done." Stephen said boldly, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Do you think you are ready for such a task at hand?"

'What choice do I have?"

The Ancient One remained silent for a moment before commenting, "A very grim one indeed. But we ALWAYS have a choice Stephen.Do you know whats at stake? Not just for your friend, but for you as well if you choose to cross this threshold?"

Strange swallowed dryly, nodding mutely.

"Alright, then sit my boy, let me tell what needs to be done..."

"Your friend has opened an ancient script,The Book of Cagliostro, that dates back even before my time. Its spells are well sought out after but come with a grave cost. Over the course of a lifetime it was decided between the Highest Order that this cost was much too high for a person to pay, and thustly the safety and protection of the magical realm was taken into serious consideration. It was this decision that resulted in the book being cast off and sealed, for everyones protection. Thus it has remained, untouched, for over 500 years..."

"Until today..." Strange muttered quietly to himself as he sighed heavily.

"Yes, until today," the Ancient One echoed.

A heavy silence pierced the air as the older man waited for his Apprentices thoughts to clear before he proceeded.

"What plaques your mind, do tell son?"

_**Everything. Where do I even start?** _

Stephen held his mentors eye for a moment before looking away, casting down. "I just can't believe out of all the books in my private collection that Tony would pick one of the most sacred and cursed of the lot."

"Who says he's the one who picked it?" There was no challange to the older mans voice, only wisdom. A hidden message.

Stephen said nothing of the issue, focusing on other things.

"Please tell me more teacher, I need to know EVERYTHING."

"Very well," the older man called, as he beckoned with his fingers for his apprentice to get closer and really listen.

"Now everyone's different but the principle will remain the same. Before the Highest Order sealed the book away, a protection curse was placed in case anyone of dark magic was tempted to steal such a thing. The curse was placed by a very powerful wizard who unfortunately made no shortage of obstacles and deterrents when placing the enchantment.

The curse itself is called The Three Realms of Addiction, tell me have you heard of this one before?"

Strange shook his head no, wondering why it had never came up during one of his late night readings in his sanctuary.

"That doesn't surprise me. It is a curse that is considered very taboo in our world.It is one that is immensely frowned upon for its results are uncannily cruel, as well as extremely potentiate, spreading like toxic wildfire."

"Master, is there nothing we can do?" Strange rubbed his shaking hands nervously, waiting for the BUT.

"As the name suggests, there are Three Realms you must cross over in order to break the cycle, each dimension different from the rest, and none to be taken lightly or trifiled with. The curse itself is one of addiction, each a new territoriy of obsession that your friend struggles with internally, each needing to be conquered." "As time passes the spell only gets stronger, consuming it's host from the outside and then eventually the inside, and then lastly to their very soul. If not stopped in time the individual will become lost forever in a space of Limbo and Hell, their addictions feasting and destroying them in an endless cycle."

"What are the three realms that I have to cross over to?" Stephen asked, not skipping a beat as he tried to push the wave of panic down that was beginning to rise.

"That depends, everyone is different. I personally have never experienced a mere mortal of no magical expertise ever being cursed, so there is that chance of the unknown."

Stephen Strange would not be deterred.

"What must I do to successfully complete each realm?"

"When the time is right, you will know what to do, this I promise my son."

"I will not fail, Master."

**_I refuse to. For Tony._ **

The Ancient One hesitated before nodding his head.

"Good luck my son, and be safe." Then, as if an after thought, he called back out to his student.

"Oh and Stephen, one more thing..."

The Sorcerer turned at his words, eyes fixed on his teacher.

"Until the spell is broken, stay away from your friend as much as you can. I know that must be hard but trust me, the more you two are around each other, the worse it is."

Stephen Strange said nothing, simply nodding in understanding as he headed back to the Sanctum, he realized his teacher hadn't told him how long he had before the curse took full effect and it was too late.

It was a good thing he didn't, or Stephen wouldn't have had much hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt him before he saw him.

**_He's back! Oh thank god, he's back!!_ **

The harsh wave of pain had already begun to subside now that the Sorcerer was back, close to him.

"Stephen, oh thank god," Tony practically purred as he made quick work in closing the distance between them.

Warm arms wrapped in the Sorcerer and Strange seemed to relax, if only briefly; returning the gesture.

After what Tony had done to him earlier, hugging was nothing short of innocent.

Strange's eyes flicked over to him, as his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"How are you feeling?" he asked breathless, worry creasing his eyes as he finally took a good hard long look at the Billionaire.

**_How the fuck am I feeling?! You left me curling in my own wave of unimaginable torture you dickweed!_ **

Tony cocked his head at him before responding, " You keep asking that. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Good point," Stephen hesistated before trying again, " What are you feeling?"

**_Like any moment I'm about to be shoved out of my fucking body._ **

**_What in gods name is going on around here Strange?! What the fuck kind of books are you reading?? And why the fuck can't I god damn talk to you!! Your supposed to be magic- can't you fucking hear me?? Hello....?_ **

Tony laughed, dark eyes shinning bright. "How am I feeling?" There was an edge to his voice that made Stephen back up, guarded. Tony made no notion of noticing the action, still laughing. "Well, Stephen you of all people should know the answer to that, can't you...feel it?"

The Sorcerer blinked slowly, trying to register what the other man was saying to him.

"Feel what Tony?"

"US!" the Billionaire gestured frantically, before he smiled shyly.

"I can feel us Stephen, can't you?" He gently took the Sorceres scarred hands in his own before placing both over his heart.

"I um.."

"The pain...it's gone. God it feels so good Stephen, it feels so fucking good like you wouldn't believe. Let's stay like this forever, please?"

And he was back, body resting ever so gentle in the crook of the taller man's cloak as he breathed in deeply his scent.

"Don't deny me Stephen, let me have what I want. Let US have what we want." The words from earlier, echoing once more as Strange did his best not to quickly jerk away at the words.

"What's gotten into you lately Tony, you've been acting...strange..."

Tony laughed darkly at this, but remained curled up in his arms. "No fuck hey? Maybe because I've been feeling Strange...Strange.." He giggled at the last part, finally looking up with long lashes.

Strange expected warm chesnut eyes to stare up at him but instead was greeted with unfamiliar, crimson eyes.

The color of blood.

Strange choked, startled before catching himself.

"Stark are you... in there?" Eyes shifting, as if looking for some small sign to confirm his suspicion.

_**Yes!! You fucking idiot, I haven't left. I'm just...trapped...** _

"Of course baby, I haven't left...unlike some people.." the words sickenly sweet, with a bitter overtone as he cheekily tapped at the top of Stranges nose in what the Sorcerer assumed was supposed to be playful.

The action resulted in the opposite effect, making the Sorcerer stiffen more as his blood began to curl ice cold.

_**Don't listen to my sexy body, ~~it~~ he? is fucking insane!!** _

Strange said nothing, however, swallowing thickly as he realized how quick things had begun to change for Tony's personality.

"Speaking of leaving...where do you keep going, it hurts without you...a lot.." the words whispered as he pouted, body circling the Sorcerer as his fingers trailed from his back to his chin.

"Stark listen-"

"TONY!" the Billionaire cut in, screaming angrily as Stephen jerked his head up in surprise.

"It's Tony...remember?" a smile emerged from his face as he ran his slender fingers along the Sorcerers jaw line.

"I um...of course...Tony," The Mystic called weakly.

The name seemed to shift the Billionaires mood slightly, relaxing more as he all too familiarily started cozing up against him.

"I want you Stephen...you know that right? Always have..."

**_WHAT?? No. That's...that's not true. Don't listen to him Stephen!_ **

"I um... it's going to be okay Tony, okay? I'm going to fix everything."

**_Please hurry, everything is getting worse._ **

"Don't be silly. There's nothing you need to fix. In fact, I'm feeling perfect, better then ever now that your here."

Strange grabbed Tony, eyes locked on the Avenger, as he looked at him grimly. "Listen S...Tony, if you can still hear me in there, I know what to do. Everything is going to be okay, you just need to keep fighting, you need to be strong until I can finish what needs to be done."

**_Oh thank god. I'm sick of this magical weirdo bullshit!!_ **

"Stephen, stop it, your scaring me. It's me okay? Everything is fine." Tony yanked his hand back, as if offended.

Perhaps the Sorcerer was going about this the wrong way, knowing he had to play smart. He attempted a half hearted smile as he touched the other mans cheek in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Listen Tony, every time were separated it's like... it's like you come apart. I can feel your pain, and it breaks me so. I don't want you to endure that pain anymore."

"You feel it too, don't you?" Tony asked coyly and Strange nodded in agreement.

"Of course I do, I just want to make everything better for us Tony, you can understand that, can't you?"

Tony hemmed and hawed, letting his finger trail against his own soft pale lips as he grinned wickedly at the Sorcerer.

"You know Stephen. The solution is so painfully obvious. Don't tell me you don't see that? The problem is YOU,Stephen. YOUR the one that keeps taking off! Stop leaving and let's just enjoy...this...whatever this is..." the words whispered, wrapping and swirling around the inside of Stranges ear as he tried to shake them away.

"I've missed you, p-please come here? You can't possibly imagine what I go through when your not with me.." and the begging was back, said so innocently as Tony hungrily grabbed the Sorcerer by his cloak's collar, pulling him down, face to face.

"Guess how I'm feeling Stephen?"

His eyes never left the Billlionares as he faught back a note of protest, adding simply, "Better?"

_**Scared.** _

_**Am I going to lose my self completely to this...thing??** _

"Good guess," the Avenger replied lustfully, thrusting his lips upon Stranges. Stephen faught back a whimper at the sensation of heat pressed against his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything felt....intoxicating...

Stephen couldn't stay. Things were rapidly getting worse and he had to save Tony while their was still something left to save.

Tony, feeling the other mans body shift, gripped tighter onto his outfit, refusing to let go without a fight. He made no motion of knowing Stephen's true intentions, instead deepening the kiss, as his tongue slipped out, poking at Strange's mouth as he licked his bottom lip; asking for entrance. When none was given Tony bit hard, causing the Sorcerer to gasp in pain. It was the perfect moment for the Billionaire to slip his over eager tongue in, caressing the inside of his mouth and making himself at home.

Tony moaned, darkly, and loud. The Sorcerer Supreme did his best to ignore the sounds the other man was making but it was of no use as he let out a weak whimper, only ryling the other man up as a thin pool of salivia dripped down into the Sorcerers stubble. Tony eyed it eagerly, licking it up as he didn't once break eye contact with the Doctor. The way he licked his lips after...it was like it was the most delicious meal he ever had.

It would be so easy to give in to Tony. To give up, let himself be lost in the feeling of straight ecstasy.

The spell that had severely affected the Billionaire had somehow managed to seep in to him as well, drawing him to the other man in an unspoken connection.

When he wasn't with Tony, he could feel some of his pain, his anguish. When he was, he could feel his lust, his sinful desire. The bond between them both was evident, the Avenger just being more heavily affected.

 _ **Perhaps Tony being a mortal has something to do with his erratic behavior.** _ Realizing the Ancient One hadn't really explained the reasoning behind the curse, for he knew just as little as he did with how an individual reacted.

Tony's sudden flirtation and overly aggressive sexual behavior was definitely...something. He thought dryly.

But he could use that to his advantage.

"H-Hey Tony, why don't you lie down...baby." His mouth twitched at the word, the taste foul.

The other man seeing nothing amiss, squeaked with excitement as he happily complied, doing as Stephen asked.

_**You only have one shot at this...** _

He pressed the other man further down, before he yelled, "NOW WONG!"

The other mystic, who had been hiding in the shadows, appeared as if by thin air.

"What the fuck is this?" Tony hissed, sensing something was amiss but it was far too late; Strange having grabbed his wrists tightly in between his hands.

Both men worked quickly, wrapping thick straps on the top of Tony's torso, and one just below the knees as he was strapped to a metal bed frame that Wong had wheeled up.

Testing the resistance until he was satisfied, Stephen sat back as he nodded at his companion, Wong in appreciation.

"Thank you my friend. It's time."

Wong simply nodded wordlessly, already prepared as his Master had alerted him to the plan prior to his return.

"I'm going to fucking punish you Stephen!! I'll have you begging on your fucking knees!" Tony screeched, rattling the straps that confined him on his back.

Strange ignored the threat, instead closing his eyes to concentrate as he began to separate his physical form into his Astral Self.

Once his ectoplasmic spirit form was revealed, he breathed deeply, shutting everything else out, focusing on opening the connection between the Eye of Agamotto and himself.

The path to the first realm of Tony Stark's mind was revealing itself to him and as he took a deep breath he prepared himself as he took the first step, moving into the threshold of the unknown.

"IF you survive your going to wish you never came back when I'm done with you Stephen!" Tony hissed as he began to feel the pressure of the Sorcerers Astral self enter him.

"Please be careful, Master," Wong quietly called as he stood to the side, watching over Stephens physical body while he was gone.

Tony, still strapped down, smiled menacingly at Wong as he felt Strange's presence enter apart of his subconsciousness.

"Yes, please be careful. We wouldn't want anything to....happen to you."

The devilish grin never left his face as crimson eyes sparkled with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If liked, Kudos and Comments are GREATLY appreciated. They are my soul food and keep me motivated.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Strange Tales #126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** IMPORTANT EDIT**  
> Last chapter, during Doctor Strange's discussion with the Ancient One, an edit was made at the very end when Stephen bids the Ancient One goodbye.  
> Here it is for anyone that's already read the last chapters: 
> 
> "Good luck my son, and be safe." Then, as if an after thought, he called back out to his student.  
> "Oh and Stephen, one more thing..."  
> The Sorcerer turned at his words, eyes fixed on his teacher.  
> "Until the spell is broken, stay away from your friend as much as you can. I know that must be hard but trust me, the more you two are around each other, the worse it is."
> 
> **OTHER IMPORTANT SHIT**  
> ~ Bold and Italicized words with squiggly~ <\- Stephen's telepathic thoughts/words

As Stephen braced himself for the layers of the unknown he was surprised to see bright colors flare and swirl around him. What he assumed would be a path of darkness was rather brightly lit, almost tantalizing.

  
As the Sorcerer Supreme walked in silence, eyes sharp as he looked for his first task at hand he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dejavu.

  
**_Have I been here before?But how could that be._ **

  
He walked silently as colors blended into light, the realm appearing to be of one of solitude. if he squinted he could make out something in the distance- a figure.

  
He bit his lip as he thought he could make out a startling familiarity of the shadow.

  
"Tony?" he called out, voice disappearing in the walls of the realm.

  
He picked up his pace, eyes trained on the figure as he moved. He could fly with his astral self, but he needed to save every ounce of magic he had for what might be coming up.

 

**_I need to be cautious, this could be a trap._ **

  
When he was closer  he called to the other man, once more. This time the figure turned, seemingly to stare right through Strange before it called out, a quiet whispered moan as it beckoned the Sorcerer to it.

  
"Tony wait- I'm coming, don't move!" The figure ignored the voice calling out, instead turning around once more and beginning his descent to nowhere.  
  
He was almost upon the shadowed figure now, if he moved just a little quicker he could reach out and touch-

  
"Wha- what is this?? It can't be!" He quickly recoiled his hand away as the figure became crystal clear.

  
Realization dawned as Stephen Strange inhaled sharply, breath ghosting on his lips as awareness quickly turned to panic. Suddenly he was falling and he was falling fast.

  
The Sorcerer wasn't quite sure when he hit the bottom, if he ever did, but it was the voice that snapped him back to reality.

  
"We meet again Stephen Strange."

  
"D...Dormammu?"Stephen called, shocked.

  
As if the ruse had finally broken, dark blacked the skys as the once brightly colored realm began to drain away, leaving nothing but pitch-black greys and twisted sky.

  
Was this the Dark Dimension??  The place Dormammu's reigned over and the dimension that the Sorcerer Supreme was all too familiar with.

  
"Hello Strange. I see our paths cross once more, but I can promise you this, it'll be your last." A deep  voice bellowed, as flames licked and spiraled above his head.

  
"You can sure try," voice just as confident as his rival, called as Strange stepped closer to the taller entity. Mid step he froze, eyes locking on a much smaller figure that was curled into the side of Dormammu.

  
Brown hazel eyes snapped open through heavy lids as Tony's gaze flickered on the other man across from him before looking back up at the mystic entity.

"Stephen?"  
     Stephen  
            Stephen  
                    Stephen

  
The words rang loud, echoing and bouncing through the dimension as Tony remained locked on Dormammu.

  
"Tony?" he tried, attempting to gain the brunettes attention that was fixed away.

  
Dormammu laughed loudly, arms curling around Tony.

  
**_Not Tony. This is just another reality..._** Stephen tried to remind himself as his body stiffened at the contact Dormammu was giving the other man.

  
"Try as you might, he can't hear you. But he can hear me....can't you?" The last words whispered into the golden eyed Avenger as he stood, unblinking.

  
"Then why is he asking for me then," Strange called coldly as he racked his brain desperately for a way to get Dormammu to stop touching the Avenger.

  
"And who said he was doing that.." the mystic entity snarled, arms snaking firmer around Tony.

  
To his horror, the brunette turned, nestling his head in closer into Dormammu's body. Taking a few steps back, Stephen shook his head, disbelieving.

  
**_What is going on around here??_ **

  
Dormammu spoke first, breaking the silence as he grinned wickedly at the seemingly unsuspecting brunette.

  
"Are you thirsty Tony?"  The mystic asked menacingly as he took Tony's chin in hand, tilting it upwards so the golden eyed man was looking into his own.

  
The Billionaire nodded yes, shyly, as a drink  was magically summoned and was brought to his lips.

  
"Good, then take a sip."

  
"Yes Stephen," he nodded fixed as he took a noisy swallow, lips parting back as his adams apple bobbed up and down in movement.

  
The way Tony said his name, it sent shivers down Strange's spine as he  remained transfixed on the scene unfolding in front of him; still unsure of the ramifications of the realm as he silently watched and waited.

  
He knew what he wanted to do, hell what anyone would want to. His body was firing at him to  yell, to scream, to rip the offending drink from the brunettes hands and send it far far away. For all he knew it could be poisoned.

  
Dormammu smirked, eyes never leaving the Sorcerer Supreme.

  
_**Be sharp! Dormammu is watching!**_

  
"Listen. I don't care how you got here,but you will Tell me why you are here before I set forth a banishment spell on you and I swear to god if you've hurt Tony in some way than I will promise you I will find the most painful way to dispose and defeat you. Now I don't have all day, SPEAK!"

  
Dormammu snarled at the Sorcerers Supreme's words, pushing dimensional Tony out of the way as he projected himself taller, growing in size.

  
"You dare speak to me in such a way!? You can try to banish me but you will fail for you are forgetting your place Strange, look around. Your in my world now!"

  
Strange blinked, scanning the area quickly before his attention snapped back to the mystic entity.

  
_**So it is the Dark Dimension! No wonder I thought of such familiarity!  If it as he says it is, then why and how am I here?**_

  
"You have made a grave mistake coming here Strange. For I have sworn an oath to never enter your world, but now you are in my reality, and we will play on my terms!"

  
The Sorcerer's mind raced, trying to calculate precisely what needed to be done.

  
_**Why was Dormammu in Tony's mind?** _

  
It wasn't possible for the Avenger to have come across one of his most worthy foes.

  
As if reading his thoughts, he called to him simply, letting him know exactly,"I'm not here for your friend, Strange. I'm here for you."

  
"I see." Stephen muttered, before nodding curtly in understanding. "Then let's not speak anymore and get to the task at hand." Stephen replied gravely, mentally preparing himself a protection spell he would surely need.

  
He cautiously turned to Tony once more, worried how he might be fairing, but the Avenger was already back and curled into Dormammu's side as if nothing was amiss.

  
"Tony listen, if you can hear me, everything is going to be-"

  
Dormammu cut in roughly,  eyes blazing dark with the bright flames that licked at his face.

  
"I need not do anything to defeat you Sorcerer. I simply came to watch your demise. Have you not noticed were you are?"

  
_**Where I am?** _

  
Stephen looked around once more, only slightly surprised to see the playing field had shifted and warped into something else entirely. The ground he had only moments ago stood on now relayed completely submerged in a bright sunny liquid as he appeared to be in a completely see through septic tank that stood about 15 feet tall.

  
"What means is this Dormammu?" The Mystic asked as he tried to analyze and prepare with his new environment in effect. Dormammu was powerful, and one slip up could cost him his life.

  
_**And Tony's....**_ the thoughts rang coldly, threatening to suffocate.

  
_**No! i will not let that be.**_

  
The Entity ignored the demand, eyes snapping to Tony who had stood momentarily forgotten about during the two rivals discussion.

  
"Still thirsty?"

  
Tony nodded shyly as Dormammu chuckled darkly.

  
"Course you are, come here." He beckoned with his fingers, and Tony snuggled  up closer beside the mystic entity once more." Your such a good good boy Tony. You know that don't you?"

  
Dormammu tipped the drink up, causing Tony to gag only slightly before he eagerly took in the full amount of the beverage; positively preening at the encouraging words.

  
With each sip Stephen realized, the crystal clear glass he was contained in  was starting to fill up. Trying to move, Stephen found himself unable to gain leverage as his lower torso was completely submerged.

  
Stephen gasped, sputtering against the frothy liquid that had moved from pouring down Tony's throat- to  the tank. Liquid rain gushed into the sealed glass, completely drenching the Sorcerers face as he coughed, choking back the fluid.

  
As Stephen struggled to breath,his lips parted slightly, swiping at the corner of his mouth as he  realized what he was in.

  
It was...

  
Beer

  
Rye

  
Scotch

  
Each accidental intake swirled a new flavor of toxic alcohol as Strange realized what this was.

  
It was Tony's long struggled addiction that he had been battling for years in and out of rehab.

  
It was the taunting hands of alcohol that tormented the Avenger for as long as he could legally drink, causing him over the course of his lifetime to cut ties with friends and various family members as he slipped in and out of his own destruction.

  
The tabloids had eaten him alive mercilessly, and it only feed to the Billionaires addiction.

  
_**His addiction...**_ and then it dawned on him, the Ancient Ones words ringing back to him.

  
_When the time is right, you will know what to do, this I promise my son._

  
_**Tony needs to stop drinking-**_

  
The sound of booze continued to flow down  as the tank began filling at an alarming rate.

  
_**For both our sakes!!**_

  
"Tony listen. You don't need this. I know it's hard but you've beaten this before and-"

  
Dormammu laughed loudly, voice overshadowing Stephen's own pleading words.

  
"Your words lay useless on thy tongue Sorcerer, for it is of no use here. He hears not what you say, only my words ringing true to him."

  
At this, he leaned down, cupping Tony's jaw in his head as he tilted the shorter man's head to his lips; whispering something unknown to him.

  
When he pulled back Tony's face remained emotionless, simply nodding curtly before his lips wrapped around another glass that had magically appeared in his hands.  
  
"If you are the problem then I will deal with you first." Stephen demanded, voice firm. He had defeated Dormammu before, and this would be no exception with so much at stake.

  
As Stephen Strange bellowed a spell of very powerful means, he found himself shocked that nothing had happened. Frowning, he tried again.

  
And again.

  
"By the Seven Rings of Raggadorr I beseech thy!" He yelled, attempting another command as silence followed him.

  
"This cannot be!" Strange choked out, as dread began to set in.

  
_**Why are none of my spells working!?** _

  
Dormammu simply laughed as he reveled in his nemesis dawning realization; taking pleasure at his weakness.

  
"But it as so.  For as you remain sealed in the glass that houses your friends addiction, you two will  be succumbed  to it's ill effects.

  
No spells or chants work where you stand, but please as your untimely death fast approaches, I encourage you to keep trying. I have dreamed of this day Strange like you wouldn't believe. The day you'd struggle to fight with your last breath, the day you realized you were finally outmatched, the day I finally triumphant and win for we both knew it was only a matter of time."  
  
Tony panted loudly, almost as if in agreement as he licked his lips finishing up another drink, eyes slowly glazing over in a haze.  Looking at the Sorcerer the entire time, Dormammu ruffled Tony's dark chestnut hair in an almost affectionate way as Stephen was helpless to do anything, silently seething.

  
There was nothing comforting nor affectionate with anything the Entity ever did, knowing it was all for show. All for Strange's show; his display of power.

  
He had Tony wrapped around his finger tightly, the other man beaming with pride at the attention he was receiving, completely oblivious to the real Stephen that lay only a few feet from him down, drowning quicker and quicker with each passing moment.  
  
  
Stephen closed his eyes tight as he tried to focus, try to breath. The alcohol was rising fast, now just resting at chin level as he tried to free his mind and figure a solution.

  
He couldn't use magic but....

  
Magic wasn't the only thing the Sorcerer Supreme could do.

  
His heart thudded in his chest as an idea came to him, praying to the realms of the Ancient One that it worked.

  
Because if it didn't...well then Stephen was all out of options.

  
And all out of time.

  
_**~Tony!~** _ Stephen called loudly from his head as he tried to focus on the man above him. He hadn't used his telepathic abilities in a very long time, but it mattered not.

  
If he couldn't summon the realms of the ancient to help him, then he could use his skills he had learned in the beginning with his training with the Ancient One.  
  
_**~TONY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!I'm down here!!~**_ He called louder, more urgently.

  
Tony's eyes snapped open as he stared down at Stephen from the glass.

  
_**~Tony you need to stop please, your hurting yourself. Look around, this isn't real. ~**_

  
"Stephen?" Tony voiced, head clear for the first time, as he looked with confused eyes.

  
"Everything is okay Tony, here, relax with me," Dormammu purred reassuringly, as he placed another full glass in the Billionaires hands.

  
Tony paused looking at the glass, then down at Strange- except he wasn't  looking AT Strange, he was looking through him- past him; as if he was never there to begin with.

  
"Okay Stephen," he whispered, settling back against Dormammu as he happily took the drink that was offered.

  
_**Oh god, Dormammu is projecting himself as me!** _ The realization suddenly clear to to the Mystic.

  
If the Sorcerer hadn't been in such immediate danger, he might of questioned how odd it was for Dormammu to be pretending to be Strange instead of someone else of importance in Tony's life.

  
He breathed, using his telepathy to once more, reach out.

  
_**~Tony listen to me please. He is not me, I would never cause you harm. you know this to be true, right??~**_

  
As the Sorcerer looked, Tony's face still remaining emotionless and unchanging, worry began to sink into the pit of the Doctor's chest.

  
_**This isn't working!!** _

  
Stephen cursed himself for never getting to know Tony, the real Tony, when they had the chance all those months ago when they had had fought side by side.  Out of all the Avengers, Tony was the brightest, light years ahead of any other programming, creating everything by hand. In a silent begrudgingly way, Strange had respected from afar, never allowing Tony to actually know of such thoughts, believing it would surely go straight to his head.

  
His arrogance had stopped him from even trying, and maybe the same thing had prevented Tony as well.

  
And it was these thoughts that made the Sorcerer wonder if maybe they had been closer, Tony would know him better. Know him and trust him...

  
Panic began to set as Stephen  finally noticing, realized he had ran out of time. The last of the liquid that was draining down Tony's throat was already fast pooling in the tank, finally rising above the Sorcerers head.

  
_**~Please Tony...stop...Your hurting me....~**_ The thoughts  transferred as Stephen's eyes shut, the liquid now completely submerging him.

  
There was nowhere to go, nowhere to escape, nowhere to hide. The Sorcerer had no other ideas, no more tricks up his sleeves. That had been his one and only shot and it hadn't been good enough.

  
_**~I'm sorry Tony, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save us both.... ~** _ The last words swirled as he prepared himself for his inedible death.

  
The good doctor was no stranger to danger and near deaths, finding himself in countless situations with the same close called results. Being a Sorcerer Supreme had risks and duties, one that he would happily lay his life down at any moment.

  
Protecting a friend was a good way to go out but thoughts of Tony, the real Tony, still being trapped in their world curled in on the Doctor as tears welled in his eyes.

  
He hoped in the after life he could seek forgiveness for his failures.

  
As he consoled in himself his last thoughts, all but giving up on trying to reach Tony, he felt something change.

  
Something shifted, and as Stephen opened his eyes, struggling to see through the haze of booze,  his eyes widened in surprise at the scene in front of him.

  
The glass- it was cracking!!

  
Dormammu hadn't noticed, instead glaring at the brunette in front of him.

  
"What is the means of this! Why will you not celebrate my good boy, drink and partake with me!"

  
Tony eyed him wearily, body shaking as he seemed to contemplate something before he snapped his head up- eyes assured as he loudly voiced, "No. That's enough."

  
"How dare you-!"

  
"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tony howled as the glass from his hands dropped, shattering on the floor at his feet.

  
The action causing a rippled effect as the cracks surrounding the septic tank followed suit, shattering once and for all, completely as a tidal wave of booze  flooded the ground. Stephen coughed, shaking the drops from his head as he stood tall, assured, glaring daggers at his mystic rival.

  
The Good doctor, no worse for wear other then soggy and absolutely furious; his hands shaking for a different reason.

  
_**Nobody manipulates Tony like that!**_

  
"No more games Dormammu. This ends now." Voice firm, steadfast as he stepped closer to the mystic entity.

  
To a mere mortal, the words would shake the very essence of their being, rattling their core. But the dreaded Dormammu was no mortal, simply scowling in anger as the spells of Tony lay banished.

  
"Without your tricks you will surely be defeated, stand down Dormammu," the Sorcerer tried again, anxious to leave the first dimension behind and check on the real Tony and his progress.

  
A sharp laugh pierced heavy, words strong, fast but unrepetitive.

  
"You mistake me for someone you can defeat Strange. I need no silly spell to bring you to your demise." With his last threat he shot beams of fiery energy at the Sorcerer, shifting quickly as grew in stature.  
  
Without a second thought Strange  moved his arms quickly as he countered the attack, spelling out an intricate pattern before he bellowed, " I summon forth the shielding powers of the Vishanti. Grant me safety in my hour of need!"

  
But Dormammu was just as swift, already sending off his next attack.  
  
As each spell was cast and hurled upon each mystic entity, Doctor Strange could feel the weight of his magic weaning with each beckon and chant. Each incantation came at a cost, as magic was never one to forget; taxing heavily on not just the body but the spirit as well.

  
Dormammu however, showed no signs of distress as his soulless face locked steadily on the Sorcerer Supreme; his mind fueled with pure hatred for the Sorcerer. A blind loathsome emotion that was clearly the source of his motivation.

  
It was a raw feeling that it lay permanently etched upon the flames of his face.

  
"Tell me Strange, I know how much this...thing...feels about you," he directed his voice, full of pure venom,at Tony who sat still and unmoving; eyes wide. "I can FEEL him, each pathetic weakness, each sorrowful cry out to you.But the question is, how much do YOU actually care?"

  
Strange stiffened at the comment, tensing at the sudden interest in Tony again.

  
“For a man that claims to care about the well being of others, I feel nothing from you Sorcerer. Tell me, these pitiful humans, do you actually care? Or is it the title you hold so high over your head that makes you pretend you have remorse.”

  
A surge of hot anger shot up Stephen’s chest at the insinuation but he swallowed it down, knowing anger was the greatest weakness in the face of battle.

  
_**Anger leads to rash decisions. I must be level headed if I am to best Dormammu!** _

  
“I’m surprised you feel anything at all with the way you soullessly carry yourself without a concern for anyone else,” he shot back casually as his face betrayed nothing but neutral.

  
The action only enraged Dormammu more as he hissed in anger, “ Let’s see just how true those words of yours are Sorcerer!”

  
In a swift motion the reality warped, as frames shifted and Stephen stepped back momentarily, preparing for whatever next unknown Dormammu would surely throw his way.

  
The Supreme Sorcerer was right, not needing long to get his answer as the once curled up Tony now stood erect, eyes boring into the mystic man.

  
Eyebrow cocked at the questionable move, Stephen called gently  but firm,"Tony what are you doing, stand down before you get hurt."

  
"Fear not Sorcerer Supreme, for the only man that should be worried is you." The voice that bellowed was Tony’s but the stance said otherwise as hands moved swiftly in a silent gesture.

  
_**By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth! He’s been possessed,Dormammu has him in command!** _

  
The sky split, crackling loudly as bolts of lightening shot from the air, raining steadfast down on The Doctor as the bolts manifested into physical copies.

  
Without word, The Sorcerers Cloak of Levitation moved swiftly, curling and wrapping itself around his master in a protective barrier.  Only when the clouds had died did the cloak release itself, moving effortlessly to drape around the back of Strange once more.

  
“Surely that is not the best you can summon?” Stephen called heavily, voice panting as he eyed Tony wearily. A dark chuckle called back, half Tony’s and half Dormammu's, as eyes locked not on Stephen’s face but rather..

  
 The Sorcerer shifted, eyes drifting to where Dormammu lay fixated on before a quiet gasp escaped his throat.

  
He had been hit, one of the strikes impaled clear through the side of him as a small amount of blood had began to pool on his robes.

  
“Is this not to your satisfaction, Sorcerer? What do you say now of my abilities- do you still cast doubt?”

  
As Stephen listened to the cold words uttered out of the Avenger’s mouth, he quieted his breathing to concentrate.

  
The Mystic was never one to doubt or question anyone's powers, especially from the likes of Dormammu. But the wound... it was the furthest thing from his mind. Truthfully all Strange could think of was

  
_**Oh god I pray to the Vishanti that Tony is okay! The longer Dormammu resides in him, the harder it is to separate the two souls. I  must be swift, for time is the essence as I must act before it’s too late!**_

  
“Come now Strange, show me the true power of the man known as the Sorcerer Supreme, Mystic and Master of the Magic Arts. Let me feel your power.” Dormammu called, baiting the Sorcerer.

  
Stephen could, in reality, spiral Dormammu into a useless heap at his very feet. But not without seriously hurting Tony, the man Dormammu was possessing his entity in.

  
He couldn’t do it.

  
_**But I must! If I am to ever leave this realm and get back to my world. For this is not the real Tony...**_.The words fell heavy,  as Stephen wondered where the real Tony even was anymore. The world had become so muddled and unclear since the book had been opened and summoned.

  
He tried to cast the doubt away as he readied himself with shaking hands; preparing the words of the last spell he planned to use.

  
 Pausing midair, Stephen froze as his eyes locked with Tony’s.

  
Big and brown and so full of emotion and...

  
 With a sickening thought, an understanding dawned on Stephen.

  
_**I..I can’t do it.** _

  
This Tony or the next, The Sorcerer Supreme couldn’t bare the thought of causing harm to any.

  
At the Sorcerers hesitation, ~~Dormammu~~ Tony’s smile grew twisted; dark.

  
“Well well well. Wasn’t I wrong. I sure can FEEL you now Strange.”

  
“I...” Voice faltering for the first time as Stephen sputtered, taken off guard.

  
“I care about everyone and ensuring their safety and well being,” voice firm once more as The Sorcerer refused to back down to his nemesis.

  
“Everyone’s hey?” The dimension itself seemed to shift at the Entity's words, splitting with each laugh as if a silent joke was shared between master and realm.

  
“If ONLY that was it, hey...Stephen?”

  
**_Stephen...._ **

  
Dormammu had never once called the mystic by such a name, but now as if it were him and the real Tony, things had begun to shift and change once more as the dynamics of the relationship became severely altered..

  
The sense of overwhelming helplessness and loss of control threatened its stronghold on the Sorcerer but he refused to back down. Refused to acknowledge the words uttered by the entity. Refused to acknowledge the hidden meaning behind it.

  
Spots of white hot shame creeped up on the good doctor but he would use that emotion for good. For as Dormammu busied himself with getting to the Sorcerer, he would inturn use the window to summon a spell to free Tony from Dormammus possession.

  
Without a second thought, Stephen widened his gaze as he focused his sights on Tony.

  
“Vapors of  Valtorr hold him fast!” he called loudly, with confidence before the other Entity could react and counter.

  
Tony froze, as the spell intended as his semi- human body slowly hardened, forming into a smooth stone.  Such a chant would have no effect on an Entity such as  Dormammu but he wasn’t in his body.  The chant would work, briefly, as the Sorcerer worked rapidly, knowing any moment the spell would weaken and the encased stone would fissure.

  
As Strange closed his eyes, quieting his mind and opening his senses to his Eye of Agamotto he worked quickly, letting the bright warm rays of the neck piece engulf the already crumbling cement.

  
He felt a wave of panic bubble up, but he ignored the call, remaining focused on the task as he tried to feel for Dormammus soul that encased Tony’s.

  
**_Ah Ha, I got you!_**

  
As the stone crumbled its last piece, so two did the spell, releasing Tony from Dormammus icy grips as the Sorcerer Supreme was once more face to face with he nemesis.

  
Once physically established once more, the tall clamoring body of Dormammu towered over the Mystic as he shrieked in annoyance.

  
“I grow tired of you Strange, the games end now as you bask upon my almighty presence. You have seen first hand the power I posses and yet you still fight as if you are to win. Let pride not be the end to you. Give in and succumb to my all-possessing self and perhaps I shall be merciful. There are other uses for you other then dead. A slave perhaps being fitting.”

  
Seemingly effortlessly, Dormammu shot a magical charge, body moving quickly in growing anxiousness to finish the battle.

  
It was in his vulnerable  movement that Strange could see. The signs of magic fatigue finally taking its long over due toll on the Entity.

  
As Strange quickly defused him again, Stephen happened a glance at Tony who now lay a crumpled heap on the ground, clinging to his knees desperately as he looked helpless and lost.

  
Images appeared of Tony when he had first opened The Book of Caliostro, mere moments before he lay screaming in curled pain, calling out for Stephen.

  
**_Tony... god he’s been through so much already._ **

  
Anger boiled inside the Sorcerer as he snapped his eyes once more back to his dreaded rival.

  
"Enough! By the Hoary Host of Hoggoth, I call forth the crimson bands of Cyttorak!"

  
He knew the attack wouldn't kill the mystic entity, simply wounding him, but it did however give him enough time to summon a different spell, although it wasn't for Dormammu.

  
"Come to me as I command  the Shackles of Sheol!" Magenta bands shot forth at his words, engulfing Tony in a protective seal. The spell he had cast was a common one, normally used for trapping and transporting a person. Which is exactly what was intended.

  
Real or not, Stephen wouldn't let Tony be hurt in this realm, or the next as the spell drifted, carrying the man off to safety as he soon disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in his wake.

  
  
For now, he was safe and the notion brought a wave of comfort to the Sorcerer. An ease of bliss so strong that shook through the realm with a hard shake. The corners beginning to crack and crumble as Strange realized what he was looking upon.

  
Dormammu said nothing, uncaring of Tony now that his use was of no more, instead focusing on distracting Stephen enough to get his final attack in.

  
"You may have weakened me momentarily but think not Strange. For I shall send mental messages to the rulers of my neighboring dimensions! Each and every one of them has reason to know my power..and to FEAR it! They will not dare ignore my summons!"

  
Strange's mind reeled, knowing he needed to act quick before he was out maned.  Looking deep within he summoned the Light of his All- Seeing Eye of Agamotto as he searched for the truth to escaping in tact.

  
As the realm continued to shake and crumble around them both, Strange smiled suddenly, realizing the solution was easier then he had anticipated. Opening his eyes, he glared with a wicked grin as his rival watched, seething with the arrogance the Sorcerer Supreme was displaying.

  
"What trickery are you trying to play at now, Sorcerer?" Dormammu's voice rang loud and steadfast.

  
Stephen moved with swift moment, eyes sure as he pierced into the dreaded Dormammu that stood towering before him.  
  
"You lied Dormammu. When you said this was your realm, your world we were in. It isn't is it? No, it's Rather a cleverly mirrored smoke screen for a dimension built upon Tony and I's fears and addictions.

  
There's just one problem with that. Without Tony in this world, this realm ceases to exist, including everything else that remains in it. I am not afraid of you Dormammu, I never have been.  This entire time I worried for Tony's safety but I need not anymore. You have no more control over this place then I myself have as well.

  
"To simply defeat you, all I need to do is leave.Tell me, in your weakened state, are you able to summon beings from other dimensions to you along with a summoning spell to leave this world as well, or will you be forced to choose?

  
With a cocky and knowing smile, Stephen mumbled one last spell of attack before he turned on his heels, heading in the direction he had come in from.

  
Loud wails of anger bellowed before getting lost in the loudly cracking dimension, no longer held in place by Tony's alcohol addiction.

  
He knew he hadn't defeated Dormammu forever, just temporarily, but for now, that would be fine.

  
A weight lifted briefly off Strange's shoulders as he quickly projected himself back to his and Tony's reality.

  
The first part of the spell was broken, surely a small means of excitement ,for success was still too early to praise.

  
Perhaps the spell's icy talons have released Tony if even momentarily.  
  


As Stephen clutched at his side unconsciously where the bolt had wounded him, he began his descent back to the physical realm where he prayed for the best. He hadn't realized at the time how wrong he had been.

 

Things on the surface were not getting better.

  
In fact, they where getting much worse.

  
  **

  
"Wong I'm back! Tony- are you here? How you feeling!"

  
Eyes focused as he looked around the empty room.

  
**_Where was Wong and Tony?_ **

  
"Stephen baby, there you are! Your just in time for the fun."

  
Strange stiffened at the words for a moment, before correcting his actions, turning to the source of the voice.

  
"Oh Tony I've been-" eyes locked with deep crimson as Stephen came to a startling conclusion.

  
_**Wait what.** _

  
"Looking for little old me?" Tony finished innocently, as he fully removed himself from the shadows ,a wolfish grin splayed out on his face as he waved cheekily.

  
Strange took a tentative step backwards, eyes focusing on Tony then the metal frame that used to hold him. In its place, an unmoving figure lay strapped instead.

  
"Wong?!!" He gasped, realizing who it was.

  
Tony waved it off at the comment, uninterested as he began to pick at his nails.

  
"Oh that.Thanks again,Stephen, your such a peach. I honestly don't know if I would of been able to escape if it wasn't for your help; although your the one who locked me up to begin with," The Billionaire added bitterly as he glanced up from his hands to analyze Stephen's face, looking. The Doctor did his best to give nothing away, face remaining neutral.  It seemed to of worked for Tony as he finally sighed, "It's lucky your cute otherwise I don't know if I could forgive you for being such a naughty boy before you left." He tsked as he waved his long slender finger back and forth in Stephens face before he giggled, taking a step forward as he twirled around the mystical man.

  
"But fuck Steph, your just so god damn cute. How can I say no to you." The last words fell short of flirtation,  voice cold and icy.

  
**_I don't know if I would of been able to escape if it wasn't for your help?? What the hell is he going on about??_ **

  
"No you were-" Strange sputtered, confused at the implications of the words, as he moved further back, body faltering as he tried to understand what had just happened.

  
**_He's lying- he has to be! But then...how did he escape? I just got here, didn't I??_ **

  
"I was just..what?" Tony asked hissing, a curled smile stretched thin on his lips.

  
"How- how did you escape?" Strange asked, unsure.

  
"Did you convince Wong to let you out?"

  
The words seemed to feed Tony's anger, circling the other man like a shark on it's prey. yet still, the smile never left his face.

  
"Oh my sweet sweet, Stephen baby, I don't need to convince anyone of anything. All i need is to whisper sweet nothings in your desperate ear and you'll do...anything for me. Won't you?" It wasn't a question, he was mocking The Sorcerer, daring him to deny him.

  
Tony laughed coldly when Strange didn't respond, the silence unhindering, as he moved  closer, crimson eyes never leaving the Sorcerers.

  
"What's the matter baby, don't you remember?"  When the other man still didn't respond, he moved in front of him, eyes raking Stephens body up and down, deliberately slowly.

  
  
"YOU let me out Stephen. You had to, otherwise how would you of pleased yourself with me? You touched me two...didn't you? You couldn't wait to feel me again.."

  
Stephen gasped, as cold lips brushed against the outside of his ear.

  
**_How did Tony move so fast??_ **

  
"You touched me....just like this. Remember?"

  
Now he was biting, nipping at his earlobe as his hot breath ghosted the back of his neck.

  
Stephen meant to reach for Tony's wrists to stop the other man, instead gasping when he found himself twisting around, wrapping himself around Tony in return.  Arms held the Sorcerer securely in place as the mystic did his best to ignore his heart that was stammering in his chest.

  
"I...I didn't...you..." Stephen groaned darkly as he felt a haze of understanding cross him as thoughts flickered back.

  
Stephen reappearing into his physical form..

  
Stephen moving towards Tony, without words. as leaned down hungrily,taking his mouth in his.

  
Tony eagerly reciprocated, kissing back as Strange worked quickly, undoing the straps as a now freed Tony wrapped his arms around him.

  
Wong had watched the scene, eyes wide as he moved back, taking everything in with horror.

  
Tony's lips never left the Sorcerer, but his gaze drifted behind, catching sight of the other man that attempted to hide back.

  
Whispering something in Stephens ear before licking it suggestively, Stephen stiffed at the words, quickly turning as he caught eye of his student.

  
"M-master what are you doing?"

  
Stephen said nothing, advancing on the older man as he grabbed him firmly, thrusting him into the bed frame and strapping him down where Tony had been only mere moments before.

  
Dread began to pool in the pit of Stephen's stomach, as he tried to get the upper hand of the situation.

  
He couldn't think about how eagerly he had been to touch Tony again, to have him begging for him.

  
He refused to think about how easy it had been to tie Wong up in Tony's place without a second thought; as if he was slowly losing control himself.

  
He couldn't deny that he was still holding onto the the Avenger now, the Billionaire practically purring at the intimate contact, as he made himself comfortable against him.

 

"T-That can't be. I wouldn't of..." Strange called weakly, unsure of what the sudden drastic changes meant.

  
**_I beat Dormammu, the spell should be weakening!_ **

  
"Oh but you did Stephen, I didn't even have to encourage you this time. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder, don't you think?" Tony's taunts, barely registering in the other man's mind as he tried to reassure himself.

  
Lies. It's all lies. Knowing full well that his reassurance was furthest from the truth.

  
"What spells are you casting on me!" he growled definitively as he attempted to pry the other man from him.

  
Tony had tricked him, he must of. There was no way Stephen could of done any of that on his own. There was no way he could want any of that..right?

  
Tony laughed loudly at this, but for once not moving in place. "Nothing but your own desires fuel you, Stephen. Don't blame me for the truth just because you don't want to hear it."

  
**_Leave. I need to leave. NOW._ **

  
"Tony..I..I have to go..." the words said hazily, still unable to comprehend what was slowly happening between him and the other man.

  
In a sick way,  he almost felt apologetic for leaving the Billionaire by himself again, telling himself despite everything the real Tony had to still be present somewhere in Tony's fabricated mind.

  
At the Sorcerers words, the brunette sighed,playing with his hands, as he began to inspect them again, haphazardly.

  
"You know I missed you Stephen, right? I mean that truthfully..." The words drawled as he looked over at the now semi- unconscious man that lay still strapped down.

  
"Tell me, Strange..." Tony's locution sending cold shivers down the Sorcerers body. He wasn't used to the Billionaire calling him by his surname since the whole incident.

  
"Do you honestly think I don't want this...all of this," he gestured between himself and the mystic, "all of you..." he called lecherously as his eyes never left Stephen's."

  
"Do you honestly think YOU don't want this..." the last phrase added pointedly, as he bit his lip suggestively before continuing.

  
"You know,I thought about Wong satisfying me while in your absence to help sooth the pain but well...he's not you...is he, Stephen?" he batted, long eyelashes blinking deliberately slow.

  
"No hes not..." the words echoed, a stranger to his own self as his body seemed to agree; a quiet moan escaping his lips despite himself.

  
Tony of course, noticed.

  
"Do you remember what we talked about last time Stephen and how your naughtiness is the reason were having problems?" Crimson eyes watched, following ever movement the Sorcerer made.

  
Strange swallowed thickly, nodding his head no.

  
Instead of answering, Tony curled his finger on the edge of Strange's lip before flicking his nose playfully, spinning around as he rested his back into Stephens chest.

  
"I know what you've been doing while you've been gone." eyes piercing as he didn't look for assurance, for he already knew.

  
"Now I should punish you for being a bad bad boy..." he scrunched Stephens face up in his palm, as he stared at him hard, the back of his neck resting against Stephens shoulder.

  
"But maybe. JUST MAYBE, your like a fucking dog with a bone and just need to be reminded what your currently FUCKING UP ON!" his voice raising with each syllabal, face etched in anger.

  
Breathing deeply, a fake smile plastered on his face as the Billionaire gave his winning smile that always worked for the public eye.

  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry..." Strange tried weakly, not wanting to increase the brunettes anger. Groaning quietly, Stephen shifted, suddenly feeling the weight and strain of his battle with Dormammu crashing in on his body. He was exhausted, mentally and physically and playing Tony's games was the last thing on his mind.

  
Tony  seemed to sense that, as he threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed. Wiping at tears as he finally began to settle, resting his head back on the Sorcerers shoulder. "No your not, but baby do I ever love when you lie, it really brings out the sexy in your eyes."

  
And then he was spinning around and he was kissing him again, angrily, aggressively as Strange whined into the touch, keeping both his arms at length so as not to accidentally touch the other man.

  
It didn't matter, Tony knew how to play the game and he played to win as he  pulled at all the right places.

  
The Sorcerers collar, crumbled as heavy fists balled firmly into the fabric. And then he was moving again; too quick, as  he grabbed the long flowing cape that hung off Strange's shoulders. He pulled- forcefully- until the red material wrapped around, surrounding both men in a cocoon of sorts as Tony lustfully continued to attack at the Doctors lips.

  
It was a sensation the Sorcerer wasn't familiar with, having not touched or been touched by someone sexually in a very long time. The thought made Stephen feel dizzy, head rushing with excitement he never knew  had existed in himself. The whole ordeal left Strange panting for more as his knees started buckling in protest at the sudden pressure as both men fell to the floor; Tony on top of him.

  
Tony said nothing, only grinning wickedly as he eyed Strange's body, licking his lips in anticipation as he carefully caressed the toned body that lay trapped beneath him.  Tony was panting heavy, arousal clearly pooling in crimson eyes as he closed them, bracing his hands against Strange's chest as he lightly caressed in experimentation. It was the most the Billionaire had ever gotten to touch from the Sorcerer, and he was relishing every moment.

  
Stephen on the other hand tried to look away, honestly he did.

  
_I_ **_need to stop this now. What would Tony say about all of this- the real Tony?_ **

  
Hot shame flashed through the Sorcerers head and in the next moment Tony was grinding against his body, pointedly thrusting into his cock that he hadn't even realized was excited till now.

  
"Oh god..!" he whimpered out in surprise.

  
But it felt good. So fucking good...

  
_**Maybe I can just have a taste, I deserve a reward every now and again, and I I did just beat one dimension of the spell...**_ Strange tried to rationalize with himself as he still remained firmly on the floor, Tony pressed hungrily on top of him as he began to move down between widely spread thighs, Stephen not moving to stop him.

  
**_When did I start allowing this to happen??_** Stephen hated himself for every second he didn't put a stop to the situation. It wasn't right, not any of this but the Sorcerer couldn't help but darkly wonder when he had started to actually enjoy the sensation of Tony touching and pressing against his own body; wondering if the brunette was feeling the same way.

  
**_The curse, it must be getting worse!_** Stephen rationalized as thighs began to shake with sensation.

  
Tony hummed, enjoying the way the Sorcerer looked under him. Confused and unsure- and so painfully obviously aroused.

  
The Billionaire wasn't even doing anything- not really, as he rubbed at Strange's inner thighs, fingers lightly skirting over the very noticeable outline of Strange's bulge.

  
"Looks like someone did miss little ol' me, after all," Tony growled, possessively as he moved his fingers away, instead trailing his index up and down his chest, moving down the patch of hair just below his naval as he inched closer.

  
Simple things, the little touches and gestures. It drove Stephen Strange fucking wild, body arching desperately into the touch.

  
"H-How...so good..." Stephen panted, wincing at his voice. He sounded so broken and ragged and..

  
**_fucking wrecked._ **

  
"Because I was made to please and serve you.."  voice tapering off as Stephen realized it was soon too busy fumbling with the bottoms of Stephen's outfit.

  
"And because your such a fucking slut, aren't you?" he added with venom, eyes sparkling with desire.

  
"I-I don't know..." Strange whined and truly he meant it. He didn't know what kind of man he was and what all of this made him now.

  
"Let me show you what you really are," breath whispered seductively as Tony leaned down, capturing the Sorcerers lips in his own. Neither man closed their eyes, as lips parted and smacked together.

  
  
And then he was palming his cock through the fabric of his underwear and Strange hissed, body arching up with trembling legs.

  
"O-Okay wait a second there T-Tony-"

  
At some point through his haze, Stephen had turned,  hungrily enjoying the feeling of being 'wanted', 'needed' as he glanced off to the side of his Sanctum. A small, mostly unused, mirror stood off in the corner, and as Tony continued to play with him, he could make out his own face clearly staring back at him; face flushed a dark red and lips broken and cracked.

  
"Until the spell is broken, stay away from your friend as much as you can. I know that must be hard but trust me, the more you two are around each other, the worse it is

  
How did he allow himself get to this point? A burning wave of shame came crashing down as he realized what he had let himself give in to.

  
_**What if Tony finds out what I did?**_

  
Instant panic set in, as the over whelming sense of arousal began to wash away from Strange's mind.

  
**_Forget what he finds out- what if I don't  remove the curse in time??_ **

  
The thought of their being no real Tony to come back from instantly sobered the Sorcerer's mind.

  
"Off.Now." his voice growled, leaving no room for excuses.

  
Tony batted his eyelashes innocently, then hissed when he realized Stephen wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. Surprisingly he didn't seem shocked by his command, just angry.

  
"Fucking tease," he pouted as he rolled off, adjusting himself on his back. He was surprised the other man had done what he said,  before looking down at his overly ruffled pants that Tony had taken upon himself to fondle ; noticing his cock had gotten soft.

  
" You know something, when  this is all over Steph, your going to fucking beg for me to take care of you and I will. But I'm going to make you fucking suffer first, I'll chain you up until you cry and heat pools in your pants. Until your thighs can't hold your body up anymore and you tremble, cumming by just watching me. THEN maybe I'll fuck you if your a good boy, maybe I'll fuck you so good you'll scream my name.

  
"What is your name anyways?" Stephen baited, trying to ignore the way the threats made his body feel, as he half turned to address the man.

  
Tony laughed loudly, starting to play at the hem of his own pants, just between his thigh and balls.

  
Strange snapped his head back, refusing to look.

  
"It's me ,Tony, baby. Don't be silly. Now if your not going to help out, then maybe you can be a team player and watch some of the fun..." At the last of his words, he delibertly groaned seductively, as his eyes remained transfixed on Stephen in a sinful smile.

  
  
The Sorcerer bit back a whine at the words darkly, turning around. He couldn't listen to this anymore. He was wasting valuable time.

  
**_What the fuck is wrong with me??_** At least Tony had an excuse- he wasn't in control of his body.

  
What was Stephen's?

  
**_The spell. It's the spell._**

  
Strange refused to even acknowledge the view just to the side of him.

  
A very flushed looking Tony, lying flat on his back with his hand desperately down his pants, groping himself hungrily as he eyed Stephen; licking his lips in a show a bout way.

  
"I'm going to wreck you...S-Stephen!" He whimpered, breath coming out ragged at the mention of the Sorcerers name.

  
**_You already have._ **

  
Knowing that no matter what happened , things would never be the same between him and the real Tony again.

  
Stephen wondered mutely if Tony would even talk to him after today,  surely he must know what was going on to some degree?

  
Strange prayed he didn't, unsure of what he would say to the Avenger about the things he had allowed to happen in his care.

  
  
"Hey Stephen?"

  
Strange's eyes snapped up, as he saw Tony, surprisingly looking normal and professional once more.

  
Strange bit his lip before he could make a snark comment, instead settling for neutral. He couldn't let the other man get the best of him.

  
"Yes Tony?"

  
"Tick tock. Your time's almost up baby."

  
The remark ran coldly, reminding The Sorcerer once more that he wasting valuable time he could be using to save the Avenger.

  
Stephen said nothing at Tony's comment, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand, refusing to acknowledge what had just transpired mere moments ago.

  
**_It was the damn spell. It's making us both crazy now!_ **

  
Stephen had grown so used to Tony's advanced he had forgotten that the real Tony would never do such a thing to him.

  
He almost forgot.

  
As he prepared himself for the next dimension at hand, he realized nobody was trying to convince him other wise even-

  
**_Oh SHIT Wong!_**

  
He guiltily looked over to the bed frame that still remained in the corner with a still semi unconscious student.

  
Thinking it was probably safer then honestly anywhere else, he turned his attention once more back to summoning the next dimension.

  
"Your not going to stop me?" Stephen asked, genuinely feeling surprised as he prepared the Eye of Agamotto. He had expected Tony to beg, plead, tell them they belonged together and not to leave him again.

  
Instead, the other man paused before getting up to stand beside the Mystic, smiling behind crimson eyes as his pale face was plastered rosy red still.

  
"Oh Stephen baby, I'm not worried. Once your cross over to the second dimension   you'll see why. You'll never want to leave and soon...you won't have to."

  
"I'll be back," he said more so to  himself, reassuringly.

  
The other man ignored his words, hand resting firmly on the Sorcerer Supreme shoulder.

  
"I'm getting stronger baby, can you feel me?"

  
  
**_Stephen.Baby._**

  
These were word, nothing more.

  
This was not Tony.

As Stephen grimaced, the sudden painful reminder of Dormammu's attack evident on his side, he couldn't help but comment to himself how Tony hadn't noticed. Hadn't cared.

 

Was it because this physical Tony didn't give a shit, or the reality that the real Tony wouldn't care either.

 

For that, Stephen was uncertain, sighing heavily with the dark thoughts that plagued his mind.

  
He was still exhausted, still down beaten. He just wanted all of this to be behind him already.

  
  
"Why are we doing this still, playing this game?" The Sorcerer asked, exhaustion and curiosity etched on his face.

  
'Ha, what game baby?"

  
"You know what I'm talking about...Tony," and there was no denying the bitter taste that sullied his voice.

  
They both knew, so who was pretending?

  
Tony just laughed, a sharp hollow  sound as Stephen bristled,the noise sounding almost inhuman to the Sorcerers ears.

  
"So you think were playing, do you, Strange" And there was the unfamiliar tone of his last name.

  
The Sorcerer couldn't help but laugh at how sickly bizarre everything had become.

  
When Doctor Stephen Strange went from Strange, to Stephen.

  
When Tony Stark went from Stark to Tony.

  
When the two Avengers became more then just casual team mates.

  
Tony seethed at the sound, eyebrows knitting together in sudden anger. "You think that's funny do you? Well you have no fucking idea Stephen! You don't even know what I have in fucking store for you!

  
This is NOTHING, and yet your still losing." the words held venom, daring to be challenged.

  
His cold,crimson eyes bore into Stephen's, eerily losing his normally fake plastered smile.

  
The Sorcerer said nothing of the words, inhaling a sharp shaky breath; turning, as he tries to hide the obvious tremor in his hands. It was something he, himself, hadn't noticed in years.

  
With this startling realization, he tucked his hands into the coat of his outfit, almost self consciously, as he prepared himself; not daring to look back at the brunette, as he faced forward.

  
Exhaling quietly, he relaxed for a moment as he stilled his mind and opened his senses to the Eye of Agamotto, searching for the next realm he seeked.

  
There was nothing that Tony  could say or do that would keep the mystic from staying as he felt the connection to the second dimension start to reveal itself to him.

  
**_This isn't Tony..._** It was a peculiar thought, unknowing what was better and what was worse.

  
When the pathway opened, he could hear the other man shift, calling out to him loudly, " Bye baby, if I don't see you in this realm then I look forward to seeing you in my dreams!"

  
Still, Stephen didn't dare to turn around, instead stepping half way through as he sighed heavily at the mess he had put himself and Tony in.

  
  
**_~I'm sorry for all of...this Tony. I'll find a way to fix this, I promise.~_** Through his concentration and distraught he hadn't realized he had telepathically said it out loud, rather than keeping it to himself. Not that it mattered, nobody could hear him.

  
And it  was because of those very thoughts that lead Doctor Stephen Strange to freeze coldly in place as a whisper curled up, planting firmly in his head.

  
What he didn't expect was a broken, barely audible, voice to respond.

  
_S-Stephen?_

  
_**~TONY!!??~**_

  
Eyes snapped wide, as Stephen gasped, releasing a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding in.

  
**_It- it can't be!,_** The Sorcerer refused to acknowledge the shock and hope that had surged through him as he was still not completely sure of what he had just heard.

  
When no new sound presented itself, the mystic shook his head as if to clear his mind; beginning to turn back, but not before catching Tony staring at him from the corner of his eye. Despite his better judgement, he glanced at the brunette that was standing a couple steps away from himself and the portal, a huge menacing smile stretched on his face.

  
His crimson eyes sparked firey red, a look of calm, a heated assurance of confidence as he grinned a knowing smile. His face, it never wavered.

  
The whole picture was a disturbing and bleak sight,but it was nothing compared to to the quiet internal pleaded whimper that once again rattled through Stephen's core and his deep subconscious.

  
S-Stephen? Please-!

  
"Tony?" Strange yelped, startled once more, as he called out loud to the internal voice.  His head snapped around, trying to find the source of the call.

  
There was no mistaking it this time,  someone had reached out, calling to him.

  
**_By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth...he's really..in there!_** Instant relief and panic rippled into Stephen's head.

  
What did this mean now? Was Tony still in control of some part of himself and if so, what and how much?

  
Could he see everything that his body was doing, was he partaking in some way??

  
**_Tony, the REAL Tony, would never allow such a thing._**

  
The thought seemed almost bitter and cold, but Strange was just confused; guilty at his own weak actions.

  
Unfortunately the Sorcerer Supreme had no time to question, and no time to ask as he noticed the portal he had created was starting to grow smaller with each passing second.

  
It was now or never.

  
The last thing the Sorcerer picked up on was the brunette laughing coldly behind him at his words.

  
"Play times over now Stephen, now Tick tock, Your times almost up."

  
And with a flash, the realm closed, swallowing the Sorcerer up as it sealed himself off from both Tony's in their physical realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. Was pretty unmotivated to upload in all honestly because this story has been doing such crap but despite that, I decided to keep writing. Much thanks to the peeps that have been able to tolerate me and my story ;)
> 
> EVERY power and spell you read is indeed a REAL spell or ability that has or can be performed by both Strange and Dormammu.
> 
> BROWNIE POINTS If you get this chapter title ;P
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GREATLY APPRECIATED IF LIKED!! It's literally my soul food and keeps my belly motivated.
> 
> **note**  
> In case it was confusing, the underlined italicized words were the Real Tony's thoughts, communicated via Strange's telepathy.


	4. Strange Tales #110 & #116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Nightmare,
> 
> and Stephen battles with Tony's along with his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that the last time I updated was September :O Jesus murphy! *hangs head in shame* Truthfully I have about five other stories on the go and the other truth being not many people were digging this story but I thought fuck it! I'm writing this shit for me, and for anyone out there that might actually care ^^
> 
> I'd apologize for the length of this chapter but fuck it :P Call it a bonus if you will for taking so long to update and I wanted to finish off the realms so the last chapter leaves it up for some explaining and realizations and feelings together :D

Doctor Stephen Strange feels it, rather then sees it.

A bitter hostile surrounding area that edges into a pit of blacked unknown.

It's an unsettling image, even for magical descendant,

but the Mystic in question pays no heed to the scenario unfolded in front of him, in fact all the Supreme Sorcerer can think of is,

_**I heard Tony...the REAL Tony..** _

He had thought for a moment he had imagined the quiet voice whisper in his brain, but the second call had been no mistake. That was Tony.

Which meant, the man was still alive.

_**Thank the Vishanti!** _

But it also meant that it was very plausible the Ironed Avenger was aware of _everything_ that had happened outside of his own control.

**_Oh...fuck._ **

Reality set, and it twisted The Mystic's stomach into knots.

 _ **God, what's my excuse?**_ The Doctor thought, hating the answer he had come up with when only Tony's..lecherous.. behavior seemed excusable.

That thought sent Strange's mind reeling back in horror.

**_Oh god... did he see what me and ~~Tony~~ Him did?_ **

An image flashes through the Sorcerers mind, of bodies pressed together in a heated embrace.

_Lips parted, as a tongue-Stephen's- pushes boldly in a ghosted memory of ~~Tony's~~ . _

_His touch against his cock as Stephen desperately panted for more._

A huge weight drops crushingly against the Doctor's chest as horrid realization sinks it.

_**Oh god he's going to be furious with me, what have I done?** _

Stephen want's to laugh at the idiocy of it all, knowing that there were far more important matters at hand, but the Mystic couldn't help his thoughts from drifting back however.

_**It was just that damn spell! Same as him...I couldn't...I didn't want...** _

The words, even to himself, feel hollow, like something's not quite right.

It's these jumbled recollections that cause the Master of the Mystic Arts to stumble, pushing past to the clear drop resting just underneath his right foot before a sinister call breaks through his deep concentration.

"You know the rules of sorcery, Dr.Strange! Those who enter a hostile dimension must be prepared to pay for it -- with their lives!"

An all too familiar voice rings out, but as of this moment the Sorcerer Supreme is unable to recall of who, instead searching back and forth for the source of the words.

It takes him a second longer to remember the current accelerating drop he was steadily plunging into with the taste of the unknown.

Was the ground coming up? It was impossible to tell when completely surrounded by an overwhelming sense of vast emptiness.

 _ **Incantation......Incantation..what the hell is it again?** _ Stephen panics slightly as the dark set of nothingness closes in as he's free falling. His heart rushes, knowing that any moment could be the bottom but he quiets himself, channeling his inner ability. It take but a second- and then he's got it, finding himself steadily repeating the words with ease, knowing they were needed to save himself from peril.

_"In the name of the Dread Dormammu... In the name of the all-seeing Agamotto, by the powers that dwell in the darkness..."_

The words chanted without waver, though Stephen calls with inner dread.

Nothing, and for a moment Stephen panics again, and then..A bright yellow pathway gleams in response, turning and jarring as it forms and twists into various sharp angles. The ground comes quick, and Strange lands with a firm drop that rattles him to the core.

 _ **But at least I'm alive...**_ The Sorcerer winches, feeling the edge of his tender side that was still ripped to shreds from Dormammu's spell earlier.

_**Dormammu...** _

_**and Tony.** _

A moment that felt like eons again as the new world swirls and opens up around him.

Stephen Strange, though Sorcerer Supreme, was still ultimately human at the end of the day. And it was with this predisposition that Stephen finds himself questioning the last time he partook in sleep of any kind.

Hours, weeks, or perhaps centuries was more telling? It was hard to gauge when the world was spinning you off your axis in each which way and direction but still the Mystic forces himself to push the concerns aside and focus on the greater task at hand.

_**Like saving one Tony Stark from an unknown dimension.** _

It was startling how many other realities lay beyond the mere mortal Earth, but Strange was used to such sights, practiced and trained.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he takes a moment to catch his breath, thankful for all the years of well endowed moments of late night studies that had saved his life on more then one occasion already.

Surveying around he could scourer no source of...anything, though that didn't detour the Sorcerer for remaining cautious, knowing all too well that looks can be deceiving.

_**I must remain on this narrow path which was furnished by the power of the Hoggoth!** _

He brushes himself, scanning his bearings once more with a practiced poise of calm.

Inside, a wave of anxious emotion ripples and claws for release.

For a long moment there's silence, and Strange contemplates using his Eye of Agamotto to find the source of his venture when the path suddenly splits in two.

One, the original path caste through the Hoggoth.

The other, a trap, a misconception that Strange was sure of. A trick that ultimately lead to an untimely doom.

Strange had to be smart, treading carefully as he stopped to ponder; though not for long.

"P-Please... make it better..." the words, pierce the stiffed air before dropping into hollow nothingness as Doctor Strange freezes in recognition, the words melting and slowly soaking in.

The plea, so pitiful, so _desperate... so needy._

"Make me feel better...p-please.." And now the Sorcerer Supreme is moving unconsciously, all thoughts of safety and rationality gone as he anxiously paces closer.

And Strange can't help but ignore the way the voice carries- desperate and entreated with such distress that sends the Sorcerer from walking to levitating over without a second thought of which way to go or the possibility of using a magical resource to keep himself safe.

Why?

Because.

The Mystic knows that voice.

"S-Stephen?"

Stephen Strange knows it _too_ well.

"H-Help me..." voice broken, breathless and Strange doesn't pause his stride, not once considering the sacred path of Hoggoth he must always remain on in this realm. The only thought is, **_Tony's in danger,_** as he's moving swift, approaching a darkened corner that hides beneath shadows.

The concept of his environment being nothing more than a trap weighs heavy and consistent in his mind but still, Stephen refuses to falter. Not once breaking, that is until....

"Tony can you hear-" the Sorcerers voice stops dead as his face slowly morphs into one of perturbation. "H...Harder Stephen," and Strange stumbles at the words, clumsily backing off before he feels someone behind him, brushing past.

Doctor Strange doesn't miss who walks past and heads to a laid out bed, crawling ontop as if they also belonged there.

_**It...It can't be...** _

The venereal scene he had bumbled upon involving Tony and...

Doctor Strange swallows nervously, unaccepting or acknowledging of the swift interaction he just witnessed.

 _ **Surely had to of been a ploy,**_ it's the only rational thing that comes to the Doctor's mind but the Sorcerer has no time to contemplate twice for the image is gone, replaced with something, darker; grotesque.

He's bleeding- bad, as the world stops and Stephen Strange does the only thing he can do- he watches each and every scene that begins to spread out like wild fire in front of his eyes.

Scenes- like hanging mirrors of an old movie strip bombard Strange's mind as his astral body filters in the environment and the images laid out before him.

Spider-Man's dead.

Thor's dead.

Now it's Captain America.

Every turn of his head, every flicker of his eye and all Stephen Strange can see is death and the stench of rot.

It's positively suffocating.

Black Widow is gone, bleeding out.

Hawkeye lays completely motionless, eyes wide and glassy as a dark red stain covers his flesh.

It takes a mere moment for Strange to register _why_ he's seeing what he is.

_**God,Is this...** _

_**Jesus is this what Tony always sees??** _

In a few alternate endings even Stephen himself is found no longer living, eyes fluttering shut for the last time as he sends a weak disproving frown before also going completely still.

Stephen doesn't miss the way the overly luminescent imaged replica of himself is always disappointed at something- or _someone._

The thought fills something heavy in his chest like lead, as the Sorcerer wavers unsteady on the golden path that drops in all aspects to an endless vortex.

_Death_

_Guilt_

_Depression._

The stir and mix of seeped emotions flood the over stimulated Doctor, as he reels back, hands clutching at his sides as he tries to block everything out.

Thankfully, the grotesque scenarios leave but not before a new problem rears it's ugly head.

"YOU did this Tony."

_**Tony?? Where?** _

The name snaps something in the Sorcerer to life, as he desperately searches in the bleak emptiness for the other man. What he finds however, is something different then the Mystic had expected.

A dark chilling voice suffocates the air, seeping past Doctor Strange's astral body as Stephen scans for a source.

A broken whimper cries out, sobbing in wrecked strains, "I-I didn't mean for it, I swear I didn't."

_**Is that ...** _

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry. I- I swear I am...p-please..."

Strange shutters at the words. Even merely thinking of Billionaire Playboy Tony Stark being associated with such a subjugated tone breaks something deep in the Sorcerers chest.

"Please....please..." the voice grows more erratic, before sizzling out in a quieted whimper.

Stephen knows the titles are mere umbrella terms, and there was much more to the Ironed Avenger then just his fame and charm.

Perhaps underneath it all, Tony was just as vulnerable as everyone else. He was after all, human, like Stephen Strange himself; but with a slight twist.

"I'll- I'll b-be better....I'm..I'm s-so sorry."

_**Oh god... Tony?** _

He sounded young, as if a child being scolded.

"Yeah, yeah your feeling sorry. Your always fucking sorry aren't you?"But it happened anyways, DIDN'T it."

There was no mistaking the terrified voice- it was the armored Avenger. But the first voice the Sorcerer can't quite put a name to and before he can question any longer the sound is replaced with a much more familiar one.

"Always a way out with you Tony. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

_**Captain America??** _

Strange goes to call out then stops his foolishness knowing the real Steve Rogers wouldn't be here.

Stephen can't help but ponder how fabricated and true the insult really was.

_**Did Steve really say these type of things to Tony??** _

He knows the Captain and the Ironed Avenger hadn't had an easy start, the other team mates more then hinting at it a few times.

_**And what if it's all true?** _

Doctor Strange can't help the shudder that curls along his spine at such cruelness whether real or not,

He wasn't sure what Tony's second addiction was in this realm, and truthfully Stephen was scared of what he might find out, hoping he could do what needed to be done to save Tony; and nothing more.

He hadn't realized how much of an invasion of privacy the good doctor was subjecting himself to in regards to Tony's own deep personal life and demons. A fact that Strange was sure the Ironed Avenger would be less then thrilled over; himself feeling the same as well.

However the Sorcerer Supreme knows he has no other choice to pry, but the feeling of guilt still hangs and clings to his body like the scent of death.

So, Stephen walks without falter through the stygian world, following as close as he can to the only sounds of life on the only path he really can tread.

_**And Tony.** _

The realm seems to of listened to or perhaps the luck of the Vishanti was finally smiling down for an image was starting to blur and take shape the closer he walked.

It was a scene Stephen Strange had hastily assumed earlier had been a trick.

Now...the Mystic was praying it still was as he froze midstep.; eyes widening.

"A way out...A way out..." the words slurred together, desperately, as Tony's arching in bed, reaching out perilously.

A _very_ naked Tony Stark lays sprawled against the mattress, white silk sheets curling and pillowing around the curve of the playboys body as the material burns in contrast to the surrounding black.

_**Oh God why is Tony...FUCK...fuck!** _

Instant guilt comes rushing back as Stephen can't help but think of earlier when he and ~~Tony~~ Him had had their...moment. It's these thoughts that keep Stephen's eyes locked on the red frills that drape across the canopy of the bed frame.

It spoke of high class richery, something Doctor Strange couldn't help but feel was off putting for such a dreary dimension.

"I'm...I'm not a hero..." The words are somber, the bleak cries of submission so painfully obvious.

Stephen swallows dryly, unsure what to say but knowing he had to say something; unwilling to let Tony believe such lies a second longer as he can tell the other man is clearly drowning in guilt.

The Supreme Sorcerer is so caught up in trying to think of how he can assure the other man that he unconsciously takes a step closer, thoughts temporarily fleeting of the nakedness that makes up Tony Stark.

_**Tony you ARE a hero.** _

But Stephen doesn't say that, not that it mattered one way or another.

"Tony wa--" But the Billionaires not listening, a fixed agenda set in his mind as he plows right through Stephen Strange's words.

"I'm just everyone's glorified check book....a burden of my father."

A harsh voice cuts venomously,

"You use _my_ fucking money. You are less then worthless. I made you and still, you are Nothing."

Stephen automatically curls back, perturbed by sharp laced words.

**_Wait... that voice..._ **

_You use my fucking money..._

_**! By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor it's the voice from earlier as well!** _

Strange startles as he makes the connection.

**_Howard Stark._ **

**_Tony's father..._ **

Stephen doesn't miss the fact that Captain America had always been Billionaire Tony Stark's idol growing up; it was no secret, everyone had known this. Just as everyone had known that Captain America's old school military leadership would clash ugly with Iron Man's new aged advancements in planning for the future.

Their team work did eventually grew into friendship, but the idolism was short lived.

But regardless Tony didn't need an idol, a role model, he could be his own, he was strong.

_Tony Stark didn't falter._

It was something the Mystic was sure the Ironed Man had replayed in his head over and over until he himself had started to believe the words.

What most didn't know behind the dark jaded sunglasses and trademark smile was a very broken man that refused to show anything but his mask to the public eye and even close associates.

Him and Tony were never friends, acquaintances at best, and it's easy to slip with a half placed facade when you don't care what the other thinks; Tony doing just that a few times to Stephen.

The tell-tale signs of heavy liquor on the breath and the hushed hiss of Howard is anything to allude by, then the conclusion isn't great as to why Tony's father is manifested and knotted up in this dimension.

Stephen knows that all Tony ever wanted to do was make his dad proud.

Something that one would expect, to be an easy task when said son spent his entire childhood and adolescence building and manifesting revolutionary concepts that would change the way the world worked forever.

He had taken over Stark Industries following the untimely demise of Howard and had in as little as one short month, run the company at an 200% overall profit net increase while maintaining his active and #1 role as Iron Man, Ironed hero.

 _ **Is that still not enough?**_ Strange can't help but wonder, deciding firmly it was an answer he didn't wish to have access to.

Over the course of a small century, Doctor Stephen Strange had come in contact with many a strange and unexplainable things. Some good, and some very very bad.

Though the other planes that intersected were not of his world, Strange still had to remind himself from time to time that though unfamiliar, were still just as real as Earth or the very air he breathed.

For example, though perhaps the figure that was laid out before him might not of been the real Tony Stark.

But the way white satin moved, creasing and dipping further down on a toned well defined hip bone, Stephen found it _very very_ hard to separate reality from falsehood. Bright brown eyes bat unexpectedly up through thick eyelashes as Strange feels a sudden rise of warmth spread on his cheeks.

He wants to lose himself in the moment, to drink up the almost angelic sight that uncurls and basks in front of him. To hold him tight and tell him everything would be okay and that his father was a egotistic self- centered prick that didn't know his head from his ass.

Unfortunately the trouble with illusions is that they eventually falter, and in this circumstance, it was no different.

A flicker of rust colored light, and the tell tale images of murder and darkened death hangs heavy in bright reflections.

It's the scene of the deaths from earlier, and Stephen hugs his cloak closer to him.

Strange isn't sure if the Tony in bed is even aware of what's going on around him, the brunettes eyes remaining squeezed shut tightly.

The Sorcerer was sure he must of felt it, the way Tony seemed slightly more distressed, body shifting more restlessly and animated. Biting his lip, Stephen forces himself to look away.

The air is sucked up by heavy atmosphere, the mirrored images of still bodies flickering overheard the bed before trembling heavily.

"Help me forget..." a quiet voice mews.

The suspended lie shatters, a million shards raining down as Tony remains sprawled in bed, unnoticing or perhaps uncaring of the destruction that sprinkles and litters down.

Stephen halts at the words, eyes widening in recognition.

The scenes earlier...everyone dying...

"S-S-tephen please!"

_**Is this... is this...** _

Desperate hands move up, curling around both sides of Strange's neck as Tony pulls the man down, closer, hungry eyes locking into a fitful haze.

There's a million things currently running like live wires across the Sorcerer Supremes mind.

The only thought that actually registers is,

_**How did I get so close to the bed and Tony?** _

"Stephen please...I don't want to remember anymore," and the Sorcerer doesn't miss the anguish, the begging plead.

_**Why is he...** _

Stephen takes a hesitant step back, unsure of what everything meant in this realm in regards to addiction, other then Tony having some serious Daddy issues and overall self worth.

Something the Mystic was planning on giving the Armored Avenger shit for once everything went back to normal.

 _ **Normal...**_. The thought sobers Doctor Strange as he turns his attention back on the wide-eyed expecting man.

What he was expecting, the good doctor could not tell you. Stephen knew spells, other worldly creatures and how to quiet your mind at crucial time of crisis. Stephen Strange had seen over 6,000 completely different species, knowing everything and yet nothing.

What was troublesome was not the situations he put himself on a regular daily bases, for most were no trouble at all for a man with powers such as the Supreme Sorcerer.

No what was troublesome was the complete and utter detachment Stephen had with the real world, and more importantly; humans. The Doctor himself didn't notice, though Wong, his only regular interaction did, finding it painfully obvious at times.

What Stephen lacked in social skills he more then made up for in his role of Supreme Sorcerer as the Mystic couldn't help but sense that time had started to run it's course; beginning to work against him and Tony.

_**The real Tony.** _

But as Strange's astral self moves in he can't help but wonder if anything was real anymore at this point before banishing such childish thoughts.

"Common Stephen, help me forget...just like this, see?" The words jar Strange back to the present- to Tony.

"Listen Ton-"

And Stephen fights back a choked call as the brunette in bed haphazardly moves the silk sheets back exposing his cock without warning.

Hardened member in hand, Tony strokes quickly, enjoying the cool few of his finally freed dick. He bits his lip, a droplet of blood blanketing his tightly pulled lips.

Catching The Sorcerers eyes, the brunette slows his movements, rocking sensually as his body periodically spasms, leaving the Playboy shivering.

"T-This feels so good...GOD...so good..." and Strange is so transfixed on the scene in front of him that the embarrassment and guilt hasn't hit yet.

He doesn't bother pretending to look away, nor does he deny himself the sight of the Ironed Avenger rubbing lightly at the slit of his cock. The Mystic doesn't miss the way a pool of pre cum drips, rolling down and being used as lube as Tony spreads his legs wider apart; eyes never leaving Stranges face.

"Why don't you take a picture baby, it'll last longer." His eyes are blown open and wide and the direct address to the Mystic leaves Strange stumbling in embarrassment and culpability as he can't help but lock eyes with the brunette.

_**His eyes...** _

Stephen realized with a startle.

_**They're brown...** _

And surely, what had he been expecting?

Memories ring of red drawn eyes taking Strange hungrily back at the Sanctum.

_**And the way he says it...** _

Of old nights recalled of pasts. Of tabloids print: _Billionaire Playboys Newest Scandal_ , and podcast telling of Tony Stark's unknown sex tape leaked.

Suddenly it clicks, and Stephen has a very strong notion of what is going on.

_**Is...is Tony addicted to sex?** _

Something dark and wild curls like smoke as the Sorcerer is hit with a mix of unexpected emotions.

It almost feels like possessiveness, jealously; but Strange knows that can't be.

The good Doctor ponders a minute in preparation of what to say to the Avenger when he finally decides to rationalize with his human side. For after all Stephen was still human if not magically enhanced and had once been a normal surgeon.

"Tony..I.. you need to talk to someone. Your just a man and you've experienced so much batt-"

Tony freezes, wrist still circling around his cock as he pulls away immediately as if he were just burned. Eyes cut coldly at the insinuation and Stephen knows he fucked up.

Tony Stark didn't 'do' therapist, he drank.

Though the Billionaire was absent of his rye glass this time, whether from Strange breaking the previous addiction with Dormammu or simply coincidence; Stephen would never know.

In a short span Strange would almost wish it had been drinking he had caught Tony with him again; that however not being the case.

"I- I just mean..." Stephen finds he's incapable of forming words anymore, growing frustration evident on his face.

He's expecting to be chastised but is startled when the Play Boy's eyes soften instead, before turning a darker shade.

He's shifting underneath the sheets, pulling himself closer to the Sorcerer.

"Look, Look. I know what you mean alright? Now...Why talk when I can.." And it takes Strange a second to process the other man's words, currently distracted with the way silk thread curls and hugs close to the sculted and uncovered Tony Stark.

The Sorcerer is very aware of how aroused the Billionaire had been only moments ago, the way his pre cum dripped and ran down his enthusiastic cock.

 ** _Is Tony spreading his cum all over the bed?_ ** And there's no denying the sudden tightness the Mystic feels inching towards his crotch.

 _ **Will he wash the sheets afterwards or simply cover himself more in his own excitement**_.

 _ **F-Fuck!**_ And Stephen can barely hold back the groan that dares to slip past clenched teeth.

He can feel his body automatically wanting to arch forward, but he refuses, holding steadfast.

_**N-No! What the hell is wrong with me?!** _

Lips bite down hard, causing two small wets to spring up and bleed as Stephen winces at the poor excuse of a fleeting distraction to cover his obvious disgust in himself.

The Billionaire is moving slowly, a shadowed look cast Stephen's way so hazy that it has Tony looking completely _fucked out,_ and absolutely sinful.

Reminents of earlier on Earth and Tony's body pressing against a half hard Stephen as they lay curled on the ground begins to form and create in Strange's mind. He tries to ignore the sudden rush of feeling that courses through his body as Tony still advances closer; hips swaying back and forth as he moves delicately under the covers.

It was said that Doctor Stephen Strange was terrible when it came to the human emotion. What the Sorcerer Supreme wasn't however was stupid and it's because of this that Stephen realized what the Armored Avenger was insinuating.

_**IN BED.** _

Panic sweeps up, and Strange clumsily clutches at his throat as he takes a step back through the overwhelming scents that are infuriating and filling his nose.

_**I - I can't do...that.. again to ~~Tony~~ Whoever.** _

Somehow seeing Tony now so exposed and...innocent felt wrong on a whole new level.

_**His father** _

_**Everyone dying...** _

_**There Tony's thoughts,dreams... nightmares.** _

_**NIGHTMARES.** _

A grim realization flares up, settling thickly in the bottom of his stomach as he scrambles further back.

_**Oh no.** _

He remembered vaguely, Dormammu saying in the last dimension how he had been there in the other realm not for Tony, but rather for Strange.

_**For me.** _

Was Nightmare displaying Stephen's fears onto Tony?

Howard's angry words call out to the stale dead air, going completely unnoticed, Stephen too preoccupied until the accusing voice is gone, morphed into a flittering image that had appeared earlier.

A pit of dread drops in Strange's stomach as reality dawns on him.

The scene hes drawled to it like a trance and now the good Doctor is unsure of who's disturbed dream world they were really in- his or Starks.

As if on cue a blurred shape moves before coming into focus, as familiar broad shoulders brush past the Sorcerer Supreme, stopping only momentarily to throw a cheeky wink back.

_**No!** _

Strange tries but is unable to form even a strangled noise of sorts as he can't help but gaze in horror.

The bed side curtains ruffle and Strange blinks as another figure comes into focus, saddling up at the top of Tony's bed.

He knows he should look away but he can't- eyes glued to a virginal looking Tony that was now spread on his back with legs open wide; eagerly.

The sight would of stopped anyone in their tracks but Strange found his eyes more focused and trained on the two men accompanying Tony at his bedside.

_**It...It can't be...** _

A perfect copy of Stephen Strange sits eagerly on the bed, legs crossed, as steady hands move to run through the thick brown strands of Tony's hair.

On the other side of the bed, another cloned Stephen Strange sits on bended knees, firm lips pressing light butterfly kisses up and down the tanned thigh as the Billionaire whines, desperately arching up at the contact.

_**They're...** _

_**They're...** _

he won't allow himself to finish or ruminate his thoughts, nor does Stephen have time to think of what _that_ could possibly mean regarding himself or Tony,

instead almost faltering and dropping off the golden path that sanctified his safety as a dark curl of black shoots beside him before coming to rest on a newly created path.

A slim figure as black as ink creeps forward, slinking in the shadows as a small curve of a smile crosses his face.

And really, Stephen should of seen something so painfully obvious, realizing with revelation he had been too busy focusing on the Armored Avenger instead of his actual surroundings.

"Nightmare," the voice calls, clearly unimpressed.

It should of disturbed Stephen to know that he had in that moment upon seeing an old nemesis, relaxed as he lets his arms fold into each other; nails tapping to his side in almost fond annoyance.

Tony....well he couldn't deal with that.

But shadowy horror creatures? Well Strange was something of an expert in regards to that.

 ** _I bet the Eye of Agamotto he mentions something about me not leaving the nightmare world alive._** Strange allowed his small musing, enjoying the temporal distraction even if it was one of his oldest enemies.

"So, Doctor Strange, we meet again but this shall be the last time--for you shall never leave my nightmare world--alive!"

Nightmare, one of Strange's first deadly foes he encountered throughout his dimensional travels. He was no Dormammu but that didn't mean the king of sleep filled darkness was something to be trifled with.

The black twisted entity smiles a disturbingly taunt grin as the shadow morphs and he's seated on his undead trademark steed.

Currently there's a million thoughts coursing through Doctor Strange's head, though majority vote is running on Tony, the Sorcerer knowing he needs to get his head focuses and in the game.

To the Mystic the interaction last ten minutes, for his foe, 6 seconds.

"Ha! Now Nightmare, you wish to challenge me? I have just come from a realm where I defeated the Dreaded Dormammu himself, tell me do you think I can not easily best you?"

He knows he sounds smug, an arrogant tone that reminds Strange of earlier times when his arrogance had been the cause of his accident.

But that was years ago, and people changed; and so do did Doctor Stephen Strange.

For his conceit was fained, a bait that he _knew_ his foe could be goaded into acting rash.

A deep chortle of a voice booms, a sickening cackle calling,"I am not your cause of your concern, but rather an enthusiastic observer of sorts Doctor Strange."

Well...he thought he knew.

Strange wants to ask what the hell the other man was on about, but finds he's interrupted by a weight being pressed lightly on the back of his shoulder.

He glances behind him curiously and is startled when he is met with large brown eyes that stare innocently up at him. The bed and the occupant, seemingly reappeared out of thin air as both rest upon the new path laid out before them.

"T-Tony?" the Sorcerer clasps his hands together, refusing to let the tremble in either his fingers or voice give his discomfort and weakness away.

A quick scan shows no sign of his nemesis, though Strange knows he is surely lurking about somewhere.

It's slightly jarring to go suddenly from ass kicking mode to...

"You still haven't answered my proposal, Stephen," and the little way Tony turns slightly adjusting himself in a more upright position that gets to the Mystic. It's the bite of his lip between soft placid lips.

_**P-Proposal??** _

"Oh...?" he calls with with weak indifference, a shotty facade. He blinks once, twice before turning his head slightly.

The Ironed Avenger nods, almost shyly, teeth still between his lip as he crawls seductively closer to the edge of the bedpost, where Stephen's standing.

_**Tony looks..** _

But he stops himself, knowing he can't have those thoughts. It does little for his sanity, not able to deny seeing Tony, looking so gorgeous, so perfect and so... desolate.

Stephen Strange can't forget the angry calls of fury, of reject placed on the Ironed Avenger. He will _never_ forget them or the way Tony reacted- and he never wants to.

So when his team mate sits, wide eyed and practically begging, Strange knows whatever strange warped manifest this was , it won't fix things.

_**It won't bring Tony back.** _

The Mystic doesn't need to mediate, for the response was a quick and easy one.

"Tony... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry baby-" The billionaire goes for coy, but Stephen is quick to cut the other man off.

"But No."

For the first time since getting there, Tony halts in the bed, sitting up right as he eyes Stephen wearily before grinning with a look that Stephen has never seen Tony give him before.

"Playing hard to get are we Doctor, well I can definitely dig that. Tell you what, how about I get a little more comfortable and-"

"I said no," words stated again but weaker, as Strange blushes, not allowing himself to see whatever 'surprise' the other man had in mind as he vaguely recalls nervously; Nightmare is still nowhere to be found currently.

As Doctor Strange waits patiently, he's aware of a multitude of things.

One being that Tony was very likely going to get aggressive upon not receiving his 'desired' answer and then he'd have to deal with the repercussions of that.

_**Desired answer....** _

Two, that Nightmare was still hiding away somewhere in the dimension, plotting and waiting for the right moment of attack.

That being the case, Strange knew that he simply had to separate Tony and himself from the dreamed state they were currently suspended in, thus keeping them out of reach of Nightmares limited state of being other then the dream world.

and Three being that at any moment the spell of _Cagliostro_ could finish taking full effect, consuming Earth Tony for good, while severing the connection between both men. The results would trigger a catalyst in which Stephen would lose connection and be trapped between the Nightmare Realm and the blackened ends of the Unknown.

What Stephen Strange fails to expect...

"Your saying no, really?"

Is hurt.

It's crystal clear on the way Tony's face crumbles into a permanent frown.

Stephen rubs at his cloaked shoulder awkwardly, an action that seems to confuse Tony even more as he watches deliberately.

"Your kidding."

"No, why would I be?" and he's quirking a perfectly framed eyebrow as a mask of confusion on his own face begins to blanket.

"I don't understand." He's kneading a hand through his wild hair in frustration as Stephen does his best not to follow his movements, instead looking off to the side.

"H- how can you say no to me? You've _never_ said no to me you like me..." the last words said so quietly the Sorcerer almost misses it entirely.

_**You've never said no to me??** _

Strange isn't quite sure how to respond to the other man, feeling so out of depth from the usual way him and the Avenger had talked in the past.

"You like me..." Tony's words echoed hollowly, as if unbelieving of the statement himself.

Swallowing dryly, Strange goes to speak before freezing shut again.

As if on cue, one of the Stephen 'clones' that seemed to blend in with the background steps up, moving closer to snuggle alongside Tony's chest.

"Y...You like me," he chokes pitifully, eyes moving to roam on the new intruder.

"Because your rich," he responds to the brunette before the Sorcerer can say anything and Tony says nothing, seemingly to nod in agreement much to Strange's horror as Tony turns and presses his face in closer to the other Stephen.

_**That's simply not true at all, is that what you think??** _

"Tony I..." The Sorcerer Supreme starts but the second Stephen also sits up, cutting off the original.

"Because your fucking hot."

"Billionaire Playboy, that's what we love about you Tony, your so fucking _usable_. And you love it don't you? You love when I use you...when _we_ all do."

In an instant the walls and ceiling of the realm curl into a dark charcoal smoke, spider veins crawling and spreading as it began to infect every inch of empty space with each word uttered.

"Yes, tell me son, how long do you think you can coast on looks before that to, is taken from you?"

_**Howard...** _

Eyes an icy black as Strange can't help but recognize the tell tale signs of Nightmare as the older Stark moves about the room aggressively; eyeing the scene in front of him.

Pupils lock nervously on Tony but the man isn't looking at him- or any of the other Stephens anymore.

"And this- whatever, _this,_ is," and Stephen doesn't miss the venom from 'Howard's' calculated voice, doesn't miss the disappointment and disgust that clearly outline his thoughts as he gestures between his 'son' and the other Stephens that are still wrapped around him.

"It'll never happen. You worthless hedonist!"

"B-But I...I saved everyone." And the Sorcerer doesn't have to ask to know what the Avenger is referring to.

New York had been under attack a year or so back and from what the good doctor had heard, ~~Iron Man~~ Tony had flown a nuke that was unable to be disarmed up and into the atmosphere, just as the portal to Earth's dimension was rapidly closing.

It had been headline news for the longest time- and truthfully had been one of the reasons the Sorcerer had originally extended his invitation of allowing Tony in his home the few brief times he had come.

"You may have everyone fooled but you don't have me so easily manipulated. The only person Tony Stark is out to help is himself."

The brunette says nothing, nor is it needed as the obvious curl of the body inwards displays an easy indication of shame and mortification.

"If you REALLY cared you would of stayed with that bomb, you would of killed of yourself with the rest of those fucking alien freaks!"

"B...but...I'm Iron Man..." voice weak, as if Tony didn't quite believe it himself.

Stephen has had about enough of this, ready to intervene but the shadows dance and move, and now Captain America is standing along side Howard; hands on his hips as he gives Tony a piercing stare.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?"

_Your just man..._

The words called earlier, biting cold with acknowledgement at what Stephen had said to Tony unknowingly.

**_Captain??_ **

"Your just a man," Steve Rogers called evenly, distain edged clearly on his face.

Tony bulks at the words, shying back.

"I know guys with none of that and worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing that you really fight for is yourself," his words grow louder, and he takes a few steps closer to the bed.

The words cut deep as Tony somehow assembled a way to shrink even further back in the bed, a small whisper escaping past trembling lips.

It was far from the truth, and it hurt the Mystic to see that despite everything Tony had, and continued to do, he still felt like...

_**This.** _

"NO!" The voice calls, startling even himself, as Stephen can't help the rage that's begun to boil up, clenching his fists in his hands.

"I don't know who you are, but that's quite enough of your lies." The question is more rhetorical then anything, not caring if it was Nightmare, Howard, Steve Rogers himself, or simply a spirit controlling the voices. Either way it had to stop, and the good doctor would make sure it did.

"Who am _I?_ " At this, the shadowy figure scoffs, waving his hand with a simple gesture as the image of Captain America standing before him disintegrates and evaporates where it stands. The man in question remains, seeming to grow in size at the insight before he fixes the Sorcerer with a deep scowl.

"I'm _the_ Howard Stark. I single-handedly built up Stark Industries before it was ripped away from me from this pathetic excuse of a heir," at this he turns his venom back on his original target, Tony.

"The ONLY mistake I ever made, was letting your mother conceive you," the words are hissed and pointed. Stephen can't help but feel that Howard was as vile in the real world as he was being portrayed here if Tony's terrified and shrunken demeanor is anything to go by.

The brunette is practically shaking off the bed at this point, body trembling as the Mystic notices neither of the Stephen's are there anymore, just Tony. And in such a large empty bed, the billionaire looks small; meek.

_**Alone.** _

The painful realization practically kills Strange.

_**Howard-** _

_**Steve-** _

These were all somehow connected in a sick tangle of Tony's fears.

But well, that was just it.

They where _Tony's_ fears.

Not Strange's.

Meaning, there was no reason for keeping said offensive projections alive, and the good doctor would have no more of this absolute grot.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! Your nothing but a mistake, in this realm and the next!!" and if Doctor Strange was using his astral self to appear taller, more assertive, then so be it. 

"And your nothing but a pathetic wet dream that my son uses to justify getting up every morning."

The comeback is loud, accusing, and truthfully it catches the Sorcerer Supreme by surprise, mouth moving in a stuttering halt.

_**W-What did he just say?** _

Stephen swallows dryly, choosing to ignore Howard's words. He knows it isn't true, even if the scenario earlier seemed.... compromising. If anything, Strange was sure he was the reason for the little bed scene after everything that had happened back home.

_**But I must not think of that right now. No, I must concentrate-- concentrate-- drive all else from my mind! I must bring the truth to light!** _

"Enough of your tricks Nightmare, I grow weary, for your time is almost nigh!"

Hands move expertly and without prevail, as the Mystic begins his summoning.

"I call forth the _Crystals of Cyndriarr_ , and by the _Eye of Agamotto_ , fail me not!"

Nobody but Stephen notices the slight shake of his hands as he waits. A second of silence before atoms split and yellow rectangular crystals explode from seemingly nowhere, rearranging and shifting closer to form a direct beam, hitting 'Howard' clean in the chest.

A strange thought occurs to Stephen as he watches silently.

 ** _Imagine what Tony would say if he saw so much magic in one place._ ** He allows himself the shyest of smiles. Knowing the Ironed Avenger stubbornly and purposely chose to ignore the truth of Magic being real; claiming it was all well and fabricated.

_**Though I'm sure this damn spell we've both been trapped in is probably proof enough for him by now.** _

A sickening howl hisses out, jarring Strange back into the present of reality. It's in this moment that the dust clears to reveal nothing; the shadowy figure gone from sight.

Stephen remained stock still, trying to register the quieted scene that had only moments ago vanished.

He waits with baited breath for the next source of attack, the trick up Nightmares sleeve.

When none comes, he fares a glance at the brunette that has been very quiet for awhile now.

They're gone, for now at least, but yet, nothing else had changed.

_**So what now? Am I supposed to leave?** _

Something was telling Stephen, no; and when the tiniest of whimpers was heard coming from the bed, the Mystic knew there was no way in hell he could even if he wanted to.

The nightmares may of been gone, but Tony was still a wreck; inside and out.

He pauses in nervous breath, eyes skirting lightly over the disheveled debauched Billionaire before glancing nervously away.

"Tony.." the sorcerer calls quietly, as if scared to be heard.

When no response is given, Stephen swallows thickly, before stepping hesitantly closer to the bed.

"T-Tony...?" and he hates for the clear betrayal of his voice.

The man in question doesn't answer, just looks up blinking slowly as the dimension around them begins to rot.

_**This is...** _

_**awkward.** _

Stephen rubs at the back of his neck nervously, unsure of what to really say or how to go about saying it.

See Strange and Stark didn't 'do' serious emotional talks, it's just something that didn't happen for two individuals who saw as little of each other as humanly possible for being on the same team. Though in retrospect the good doctor had to admit that neither had attempted a go, and if he was being brutally honest, besides Wong, he had little to no interaction with anyone deemed as 'human.'

Stephen waits a second longer before realizing that Tony was still waiting on him to continue.

"Uh well..you know..um.."

_**What does he know?** _

"All those things they - uh, um, they said, well.. they weren't real."

" Yes, yes they were." The pain is evident in the brunette's broken tone as he answers automatically and without malice. It's like he was waiting, preparing, calculating. Knowing just knowing that he had to have the perfect answer for whatever the Mystic threw his way.

"Word for word. The infamous Captain America and the lowly Tony fight. And who could forget each word of disappointment my father always seemed to sling my way for the length of time he was alive. So when I say they were real..." Something in his voice cracks just then, wavering ever so slightly, and the brunette in bed has to stop, looking away in anger.

_**What they had said...** _

_**So It was real...** _

A fury of rage boils through the Mystics veins as he desperately wants to do something stupid- like take on Steve Rogers or raise Howard from the dead only to kick his ass.

Thankfully the rational part of his brain is still active, as he licks his lips dryly before commenting, "Tony it's not true. It may of been said, but it's not true..."

He doesn't know why he does it, but Strange finds himself moving unconsciously, body bending and crouching until he's at eye level with the billionaire.

The more the brunette talks, the more Stephen realizes he's having a hard time not associating this dimensional Tony for the real one back on Earth.

_**It was real...** _

Tony eyes him wearily, almost shyly, as he hugs his arms around his chest tightly. It seems he wants to say something, but something stops him each time.

"Tony..." voice just above a whisper as the Sorcerer tries for reassuring.

It seems to work, for instantly brown eyes are snapping up, locking with stormy grey as Tony bites his lip forcefully before lips move.

"And what if I said I didn't care if it was true or not because I don't give a lick of what they think?"

The sudden shift of power dynamics, from whimpered and sheltered in bed to a newly fained arrogance. It catches Stephen off guard, startling as he looks away guilty; all too aware he had just been thinking about how the _real_ Tony wouldn't look so vulnerable.

As for the Billionaires words?

Well Stephen knows it's simply just not true. 'Howard' and 'Steve' had appeared in the Nightmare realm for a reason but he can't help but hate himself for ignoring the obvious issue and baiting,

"Then I would retort with, what about me then?"

A startled choke escapes past tightly closed lips at the question as Strange swears he can see a faint tint of red blanket the Billionaires face. The Mystic doesn't chalk it up to anything other then taking the brunette by surprise by the randomness of it all.

"W...what about you?" There's an edge to his voice, he knows Tony is feeling uncomfortable and Strange knows he should feel bad enough to drop the issue. But try as he wants, he just...

can't.

"Well..." And Stephen pauses. He knows what he want's to ask, in fact the question, or questions, have been burning in his mind for some time.

_**Why were you imagining me in your bed?** _

_**Is this all simply apart of your sexual addiction, whoever comes to mind readily first?** _

_**Would it of been someone else if it wasn't for the spell?** _

But he decides now probably isn't the time, knowing the difference between needing to know answers and wanting to know. With this reason in mind the Mystic decides to shift his focus instead on actually helping Tony.

"Do you care to know that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't think that."

A heavy silence passes between both boys as Strange waits patiently for words to sink in.

An all too recent memory flashes.

 

_You never say no to me. You like me..._

 

_Because your rich..._

_Because your hot..._

And Stephen coughs nervously, desperately wanting to ignore or acknowledge that particular moment but also knows he's being extremely bold with his statement to the Billionaire.

Finally after what feels like ions, whether from tension or simply just the way time moved in this particular dimension,

Tony laughs cruelly. "And what would you know? You barely know me. Or perhaps you were referring to the fact that the mere thought of me disgusts you enough that those things mean absolutely nothing."

Now it's the Sorcerers turn to startle, the cold sharp bite of Tony's words cutting deep and unexpected.

_**We may not of been the closest but...Disgust?? Good god.** _

Strange wonders quietly to himself if all his associates felt this way about him. That he simply didn't care because he came off as standoffish when really he was just busy with the magical aspects of protecting the universe.

_**I'm just too busy is all...** _

Yet somehow despite everything, everyone else seemed to somehow balance jobs, working as a team with the Avengers, and still having somewhat of a social or family life.

_**Always busy except for actually living, as Wong would say.** _

It was a tired excuse that even the good doctor was starting to realize was losing its justification; it's edge.

With an unforeseen stir, Strange's heart began fluttering rapidly, a determined feeling blanketing his chest.

He didn't want that anymore. Suddenly he realized he wanted more to his life.

No not want,

He _needed_ it.

 

"I ...I care Tony."

 

"Do you? And Strange doesn't miss the clear challenge that's in Tony's voice as he slowly tares his gaze away from the shadowy father figure that once stood painted in the corner of the room. The Mystic can tell the other man wants to say more but he also knows he wont.

So instead, Stephen takes the plunge.

"Of course."

Brown eyes snap to stormy grey as Tony simply stares and Strange simply waits.

Finally,

"Then prove it."

Now it's Stephen's turn to stare. "Prove it? What do you mean."

He doesn't elaborate, just repeats the same words, calculated and cold; uncaring and defeated.

Tony had accused Stephen of not knowing him and in some degree he was unfortunately right. They were on a last name basis, little and speratic interaction crossing from time to time.

But Stephen was more then just a mere human, there was more that he was simply capable of that others weren't. Like being able to _feel_ people- not read- no this was something so much more. To reach deep and to access the touch of a human beings inner core- it was like no other sensation.

_**So Tony doesn't think I know him huh..** _

_**Well I guess I'll just have to prove his arrogant ass wrong.** _

"And what happens when I prove it?" there's a small jaded smug smile and the man underneath the silk wrapped sheets freezes mid shift.

He can see the growing fear rising in Tony's eyes as he clumsily shifts to the farthest end of the bed; and away from Stephen. His pupils are blown wide, an animalistic look etched on his face as the the Sorcerer starts to realize the Ironed Avenger is showing signs of a beginning panic attack.

He moves to get closer, to assure the other man that everything was okay and that he wasn't going to hurt him.

To his outrage, someone- or _somethings_ beat him to it.

"Hey now it's okay. Your safe with _us_ Tony, it's okay." The two Stephen look alikes were back, one pressed around Tony's body while the other rubbed soothingly on his back.

Strange didn't bother hiding the displeased scowl on his face. He had made a point of noticing earlier in silent anger how the 'clones' were never around when Tony had really 'needed' them.

The Sorcerer was so busy festering in a wave of pique that the Mystic didn't even grasp the seriousness of the situation unfolding before him.

You see Doctor Stephen Strange was a man with a seasoned history. He had been a top notch surgeon once upon a time before taking on the glorified and honored roll of one Sorcerer Supreme. He had surgically put a man back together from the brink of death and fought the cruelest of demons yet...

Never in his entire life had he ever felt quite like this before.

In the years of service in the operating room and in the other worldly dimensions that most humans couldn't even begin to fathom, he had not once , _not ever,_ wished for anyones death before.

But these...things.

Clones or alternate realities, it didn't matter.

Strange would gladly suffocate the two of them without regret and without a second thought.

Unfortunately through the rage Strange had missed an important if not extremely vexing question that should of still burned in his mind.

Why are they still copies of Stephen?

Instead the Mystic bulked with shaking fists, pure anger and jealously fueling the Sorcerer in raw energy.

_**WAIT.** _

_**Jealously??** _

_**N-No. It's just....** _

He doesn't bother coming up with the 'just' or any proper excuse for that matter, realizing it was much more important to try to get out of this realm and break the spell once and for all before it was too late.

He was sick of the lies, and more importantly sick of seeing Tony hurt.

While technically true, it wasn't the only real reason for the sudden shift in focus, but currently it didn't matter.

"Tony..."

Strange hides the pleased smile that twitches at the corner of his mouth when he notices Tony is looking at him fully, ignoring the other Stephen's that sit curled up close.

 _ **It's now or never.**_ Stephen takes a final breath.

"Your expertise and knowledge completely surpasses everyone on a mortal level."

It's not ground breaking, and the Sorcerer is aware. But...it was a start and he wanted the brunette to know that he noticed and acknowledged his brilliance, remembering all too well the less then impressed images of himself displayed earlier on the screens of all the deaths surrounding them.

_**I am impressed Tony. I always have been with you.** _

_**I've just always been hiding it deep down.** _

"Though I'm sure you already knew that one you arrogant asshole, you never let me forget," he adds with a pointed eyebrow. Strange is acutely aware that his words are crass, but he also knows it's a way him and Tony always had spoken to each other in the real world. He doesn't know how similar the man sprawled before him is to the real Tony, but he's the closest he's seen so far, the one on Earth currently being used as an empty shell of a body, inhabited by some spell casted demon.

He just hopes the air of familiarity that the good doctor is used to will also have the wanted effect rather then pissing the other man off. Though pissed off was still better then a panic attack Strange mused dryly to himself.

A second passes and the Sorcerer is unsure of either before Tony sits up, blankets pooling up and curling around his lap.

So caught up in emotion and trying to help, Strange had filtered out the fact that the Ironed Man was still very much exposed. Emotionally and _physically._

Strange tries to ignore the way his heart tightens in his chest at the clear sight of a shirtless Tony. The way taut muscles move, ripping with each movement the Billionaire makes.

He wonders what would happen if the brunette were to forget himself and make to stand, sheets falling carelessly to the floor as what would surely reveal a very naked Tony.

Images flitter of Tony from earlier, cock in his hand as trembling fingers moved quickly and with expertise, breath a ghosted moan of pleasure as the Billionaire fondled himself right on these very sheets...

The over excited pre dripped cum that had slipped so easily out of the head of Tony's cock...

_**I wonder... would you fuck yourself dry on the sheets if I told you to cum but that you weren't allowed to touch yourself.** _

The internal comment is...dark, wrong, and so unexpected, that the Mystic chokes in realization.

_**! W-W- What the fuck!** _

Strange chastises himself in horror for such a thought, but soon his memories scramble to process other sights on the other man; scolding completely forgotten.

He's aware of the arc reactor humming with a quiet glow and he has a sudden strong urge to run his hands along the edge, to trace all the hard lines and heavy work that went into Tony keeping himself alive.

A nervous hand moving catches the Doctors attention as he watches Tony brush through his short spiked hair.

And Stephen...well Stephen just watches in muted fascination, only vaguely aware that he's still waiting for the other man to respond.

He wonders what Tony's hair would feel like if it was him touching instead.

And then he wonders if he's seen anything more beautiful then the way the Ironed Avenger currently looked like and the answer is yes, yes he had, because...

For the first time since their interaction, since well,ever,

Tony smiles. Lips pulled up and widened into a genuinely breath taking grin. A feature that no one ever saw at any of the Ball Fundraisers, or during the tense briefings after a heated fight with the other members of the Avengers.

No this one was special because it was a rarity of this world and Stephen would not take that fact lightly.

"God damn it _Strange,_ " Tony laughs finally, unable to contain himself as he gives in and lets himself, shaking his head in exasperation as well. His panic attack, seemingly completely forgotten as there's a new twinkle in his eye.

**_Strange..._ **

The sur name, something that had once been so common place, now was but a stranger in it's own house.

It had been so long since ANY Tony had called the Sorcerer by their pre-spell names.

He was happy that the Tony from this dimension didn't take his words badly, but something about the familiarity of it all had Stephen on edge, body beginning to weigh heavy with ill.

As the good doctor contemplated whether to flee or stay and spend the rest of his life trying to make Tony smile again like he had done moments before, the realm decided for the both of them.

Shuttering and groaning, Strange was mindful of the dwindling time as he blinked, once, twice and the area shifted.

The Stephen had quietly moved and curled up on Tony's lap began to twitch like a faulty program as Strange said nothing, simply observing the scene as the figure shimmered and bubbled at the words, before completely evaporating in sight.

If he got a small extra sense of pleasure at the disappearance, well that thought was for the Mystic, and him alone.

_**By the sacred call of the Ancient One, my words, they must be working!** _

He was suddenly increasingly aware that he was still in a dimension that was not his own, and that he shouldn't be getting attached to anything.

_**Or anyone...** _

A piece of chipped concrete wails out before dropping not two feet from the brunette's bed post.

_**By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor, I must be quick!** _

"Tony, please listen to me," he exhales loudly, and with urgency.

" I _know_ you. I really do."

Unfortunately the supposed words of reassurance result in the complete opposite, and Tony hedges slightly away, a small frown quickly forming.

"You don't know anything about me Strange and I don't know anything about you."

"Tony that's just not true!"

He curses himself once again for not taking the opportunity to bond with the Ironed Avenger. Maybe the Billionaire would believe him more, and maybe Stephen could stop feeling like he missed out on something big and important that could of possibly been built between them.

_**It's not too late.** _

_**It's not too late...** _

_**It CAN'T be too late...** _

The words egg Strange on, giving him a new sense of energy as he daringly takes a step forward.

"Do you know what I see?" His voice is a whisper, but the tone is strong.

Tony nervously glances at the Mystic before gazing down, idly picking at the bed sheets and looking everywhere and anywhere but at the other man.

"You put on this facade, this Billionaire, Playboy mask that you smile and greet everyone with and the people accept that role easily, because it's to be expected isn't it? Because that's what people assume."

"Well actually, I am a billionaire, pl-"

"So, that's how you should be defined and portrayed? It is after all, the only thing everyone sees from you but it's not true is it? There's so much more to you ,Tony. I hope you can see that in yourself. You do so fucking much for everyone. The Avengers, Peter... me." The last words he whispers quietly, but he makes sure Tony still hears.

Just like last time, there's a split second of nothing and then...

The second Stephen that had been mostly hidden behind Tony begins to rattle on cue, before he two, shares a familiar fate with the previous twin,

Ash.

And then for the first time since entering the dimension,

Stephen Strange knows he and Tony are well and truly alone.

There's nobody else but them. And it's a sensation that instantly relaxes and petrifies the Mystic.

There's so much to say, so much he wants to, so much he should of said long before everything between the spell and Tony had happened.

"Your-"

A distressed whimper breaks Stephens train of thought as he feels the press of warm fingers gingerly moving, as they feel up the side of the Mystic's injured rib.

The Doctor doesn't miss how close Tony is to him now, or the way Tony is now pressed close to him, the air thickly warm with shared breath.

"God what happened to you Strange??" A clear cut noise of worry, and Stephen's eyes widen at the randomness of his words, thoughts instantly thinking of the original Tony and the distain he would give him whenever injuring himself, despite being the worst out of everyone for such a thing.

"You...you noticed my wound?" The Sorcerer casually glances down at what the brunette is concerned about, himself having completely forgotten about it, having much more important tasks at hand that required his immediate focus.

Like saving him and Tony.

"Yes of course?" Tony responds with confusion.

Calloused hands gingerly move, probing and feeling around the deep wound that Dormammu had laid on him earlier, and Stephen winches, sucking in a breath.

It didn't hurt, at least for right now it didn't.

In fact all Stephen could feel was the gentlest of pressures of Tony's hands lightly caressing his side. It was intoxicating, Strange acutely aware that he had to fight the urge to lean into the touch, to subtly ask for more.

_**He noticed....** _

Remembering that not even the spell infested Tony from Earth had commented when he had returned from the first dimension; bloodied and slightly bruised.

Stephen shouldn't ask- it didn't matter, **_did it?_**

He couldn't hide the sensation of an undeniable shiver of thrill that sprouted like goosebumps warping across the Mystic's skin at the thought.

He hates himself but he can't stop the words from tumbling out, "But why?" The Sorcerer not forgetting the interaction earlier as Tony's hand that was still inspecting his wound, freeze immediately.

"Why?" he echos, and he doesn't quite hide the nervousness from his voice as he absentmindedly traces the wound with his finger.

"Why." Strange parrots quietly, again.

The words he hesitates, as if not trusting himself to say the right thing before....

"Because I care."

_**Because I care.** _

Three letter words, set so simple, so honest.

And then things click into place and Stephen ~~feels-~~

He _knows_ that this is Tony, the _real_ Tony.

He can't explain it, knowing him and the Ironed Avenger weren't one for having any kind of warm moments in the past. But somehow, just somehow...

Stephen just _knows_.

 _ **And if Tony is here in this dimension, then that means he is also still trapped**_. It's a heavy weight of reality that drops, crushing any warm and happy feelings he had flutter at the thought of Tony actually truly caring about him.

 

Doctors were always notoriously known for their well placed bed side manner.

Strange however had no time for useless pleasantries, and besides he wasn't a surgeon anymore; he was THE Sorcerer Supreme and if need be, he could cut to the chase. Like now.

"Tony, listen this is going to sound completely asinine but you have to listen to me and believe me when I say, your in a nightmare and you need to wake up, like right now."

"Okay."

"And we have to hu-" Stephen stutters, words dryly up in his throat.

"..Wah- Wait, that's it, just okay?"

The Mystic gets a shoulder shrug in response from the Billionaire.

"What were you expecting?"

"Some sort of speculation of some kind perhaps? You are a man of reason and I know how hot headed you can get."

"I lost my will of reasons long before your time. Sides, ...it all makes sense now." Tony's shoulders seem to slump firmly in ruined defeat and Stephen doesn't miss the way his voice changes into something...somber...

"Makes sense...?" Stephen Strange doesn't understand it, but he feels like he's missing a very important moment that him and Tony were currently in.

He had.

And Tony waves his hand off offhandedly in the air, refusing to address the thought anymore.

"So if this is a nightmare, all I have to do is wake up right? Okay easy peasy," he called with fake cheer, hand moving quickly from Stephen's side as he claps his hands together loudly in preparation.

Strange purposely chooses to ignore the feeling of emptiness that accompanies the loss of Tony's fingers on him.

"Star-" he hesitates. It was their usual way of greeting but now it felt so...cheap and off handed- so unmoored.

What was the Ironed Avenger known to him as now?

"To-"

"Close your eyes"

Strange stutters, unsuspecting the break of silence.

He must be giving Tony a stupid look because the man is rolling his eyes in typical Tony fashion that Strange can't be bothered to be annoyed. Rather he can't help but marvel at how reassuring the behavior was.

"Close your eyes," he repeats without a hint of malice.

"W-why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"But why."

"Because I said so."

Stephen does as he's told.

The moment shifts, and the sorcerer stiffens, worrying the pathway he had created for safe passage would give out from underneath him; stretched to his limits.

The feeling lasts a fraction of a second longer before the reality snaps back into place like glue, inserting the two figures on solid ground.

Automatically Doctor Strange is moving his hands together and apart, beginning the movements to the _Shield of the Seraphim_ , a protection spell, before Tony's voice cuts in, ceasing Strange's movements completely.

"Don't you trust me?"

And Doctor Strange knows rationally the answer is no. As Sorcerer Supreme he knows that despite what he _feels_ , his nemesis Nightmare could still be lurking behind any corner, or even be manifested as Tony, himself.

So, no he doesn't.

But when Tony asks again with worry in his voice, and that tell tale look in his eye that the Mystic was becoming increasingly familiar with; well... that stops the Sorcerer in his tracks; knowing he was done for.

 _Stephen_ can't help it.

He can't say no.

_**It's Tony...** _

"I always do Tony." and his words must of had some effect for the brunette noticeably relaxes, eyes turning a softer shade of brown as he nods in response before leading them forward on a narrow little cobble pathway.

Being the master of his craft, Strange is diligent, eyes skirting everywhere and constantly checking to assure their safety. Stephen might be trusting Tony but it didn't mean something else couldn't happen.

While surveying his surroundings, Stephen doesn't fail to note that during the dimensional shift that while Tony missed out on the bed, he was now currently sporting his usual attire when working down in his workshop for countless days at a time.

Familiar grease streaked jeans shift with each press of the brunette's step and Stephen can't help but connect the outfit with the one currently worn by Earth Tony as well.

Being observant had its obvious advantages, but at times it also had it's faults.

Stephen didn't want to acknowledge the similarities between Earth Tony and this one.

He knew the truth, but it didn't necessarily mean the Mystic had to accept it.

The way Stephen saw it, if he accepted that possibility, it meant he also had to accept some other things as well. And the Mystic who was out of touch with society at the best of times, was not ready for said reflections currently.

The silence, one would think to be weird but it wasn't. In fact, to Stephen the lack of constant surrounding noise was a nice change of pace, enjoying the time to let his mind drift in and out of a strung out wave.

The two figures walk in a quietude that stretches further then the destination as Strange begins to wonder if he should say something before Tony stops abruptly, and Strange almost loses his balance compensating for the sudden halt.

"Well this is it..." Tony calls, with a small smile that doesn't quite reach up to the corners of Tony's eyes like usual.

It's nowhere close to resembling the brilliant and genuine grin that Strange had the luck of seeing earlier. In fact, the Billionaire is currently giving off one of his famous paparazzi picture smirks and the Mystic can't help but fucking despise that.

Of course he says nothing of it, though deep down he wished he did.

"This is your stop. Realm Three."

It takes the Sorcerer a beat to realize what the brunette was talking about, thoughts being overly preoccupied with the man in question instead.

_**Realm Three? ...** _

"What, this door?" and he doesn't fain hiding the calculated thought that already begins to circle it's way through his head.

"Yup. This door," Tony replies in the most casual of voices.

**_If this is simply true, then how would Tony know of such a thing?_ **

He was so sure that this Tony had been the real Tony, was he being played for a sucker this whole time?

_**Have I let my emotions cloud my judgement?** _

The door is jet black minus the small gold trim outlining the frame that is almost engulfed, a shade that almost blends and pastels with the rest of the translucently dark world.

There's nothing remarkably special or significant about this piece, other then it being the only solid thing for what appeared like miles.

It's just that to Strange, it seemed simply there, existing for no other purpose then to exist and Tony...well Tony seemed so sure and so...

_**Scared.** _

"Doctor-" he hesitates, looking away almost with uncertainty  as he bites his lip unconsciously.

"- _Stephen._.." he corrects himself without thought and then balks at the realization of his 'fix.'

"Look. J- Just go through the door, okay? That's _all_ you have to do.."

Strange feels something dark and troubling flitter across his chest, a thought of 'what if's' and if indeed the real Tony was with him now.

They were silly thoughts-

 _ **Dangerous thoughts.**_ And it would be something that the good Doctor wouldn't indulge in.

"Why? Is it some kind of trap, _Nightmare_." His voice rings calm,neutral, without a hint of malice as the taste of his nemesis name feels misplaced on his tongue.

If he was being honest with himself (which he was not) he couldn't deny that he genuinely want's to know what the Tony of this realm has to say, realizing he hadn't spoken much with the one from the last realm.

He's so busy denying, the Mystic almost misses Tony's reaction.

_Almost._

The Doctor watches quizzically, the brunette flinching subtly in hurt and confusion.

The other man stutters for his words before collecting himself.

"N...no. This will take you home." his voice is quiet, a defeated undertone that Stephen never would of expected to hear from the Ironed Man, no matter the realm.

But Tony was just a man, and Stephen...

"And then...?" Strange doesn't miss the way his voice wavers slightly, belittling himself internally.

"And then what?" Tony asks as he shrugs his shoulders nonchalant at the question.

"And then what happens?"

"And then...everything goes back to normal," and Doctor Strange doesn't miss the catch in the Ironed Avengers voice, the hesitance of-something.

Stephen ponders for a minute, completely vexed.

"Just like that?"

"Yup, just like that." he pops the P loudly, rubbing his shoulder in a reserved fashion.

"I don't get it. What's the addiction?"

It was a no doubt, out of the blue, random question.

But the brunette knew exactly what the Mystic was asking as soon as words registered.

Tony's lips tighten at the words, but his false smile never falters, if anything grinning even brighter as his pupils flicker a flash of sadness before completely disappearing.

Stephen waits.

But the brunette doesn't answer. He shakes his head mournfully instead, before stepping back.

"You should get going Stephen, your running out of time."

"Don't you mean, _we're_ running out of time?"

The brunette bulks at the comment, but again much to the Doctor's frustration, says nothing in turn.

A frown upturns on the Mystics face at the obvious tact of redirection from Tony, but he doesn't push, deciding they could discuss later.

_**Wait later...?!** _

_**For god's sake, keep it together Stephen!** _

_**This might not even be the real Tony and this could still easily be a trap, by the Rays of the Vishanti what is wrong with me, I must stay focused!** _

He thinks all these thoughts to himself, yet still the Sorcerer finds himself moving close to the brunette as if magnetized.

"Alright, then let's go home then Tony," and the Sorcerer steps closer, a scarred hand reaching forward as he waits for the other man to take his hand.

Tony's face startles, before slightly relaxing into the tiniest of smiles. It last but a second before the brunette seemingly catches himself mid grab for the others hand, moving hastily back instead.

"No. O- only one of us can go through."

At this, Strange turns, regarding his full attention to the shorter man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean only you can go through there. But it'll be okay, Stra-Stephen, I promise, you'll see."

And Stephen doesn't have to be the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystics to know that something was up with Tony. Much to Strange's frustration, he couldn't place what it was.

"What happens if I take you with me?" He asks instead, cautiously.

The other man offers no explanation, just shakes his head, no, sadly, as the damn fake smile remains intact on his face.

Stephen Strange and Tony Stark may not of had the most experience with each other, but he had grown to get accustomed to a few quirks of the Playboy.

Like how he spent hours building and creating in his work shop. How Tony Stark was bad at expressing feelings, but what he couldn't say in words he more then made up for it in the hard work and tireless resources he spent at his disposal in keeping the Avengers team happy.

The electro-shock arrows Hawkeye had bragged about loudly on the local channels intercom followed by a quick, "Your fucking awesome Tony!" The man in question has quickly brushed the praise aside, pretending to be too busy fighting to comment.

The week after that it had been a rare exotic mineral that Bruce Banner had raved and droned on about in excitement for hours as the rest of the Avengers listened, bored to tears; except for Tony. Tony had stayed and listened, and when asked where he had found such a thing, had simply shrugged his shoulders offering only a mysterious smile in return.

It was the little things that the Sorcerer hadn't even realized he had noticed or picked up on until he put his astral mind in reflection.

Like how Tony always smiled, the most beautiful smile when the assumption was that no one was looking. Until you caught the man off guard, and then the mask was instantly and permanently fixated back on until the next time Tony thought he was alone and no one was looking.

But Stephen was looking- Stephen always had been whether he meant to or not.

So no he didn't miss the way the Billionaires smile instantly dropped, a creased line of silent sorrow etched on his face as he had but a moment to himself before it was all smiles and a wave to the next person coming up to him.

So when Stephen studied Tony's face now, the one full of fake grins and lonely nights, Stephen knew, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

That the man before him now,

This was 100% Tony.

The real Tony.

_**So then if this be so, why can't Tony leave with me?** _

Surprisingly, it's an issue he doesn't push, sensing it was of no use in doing so. If this was the last of this realm and the last of the spell then Stephen wanted to make sure to end on good terms.

They both stop at the doorway, neither man moving as Strange can't help but feel like this is some sort of goodbye.

He had so many regrets, so many things left unsaid, and although some he would take to his grave, others he knew couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Hey Tony."

The man in question blinks at him before cocking an eyebrow in mock arrogance, and Stephen can't help but smile at a familiar feeling of normal.

"You never let me finish."

The Ironed Avenger waits, but sighs with a hidden smirk as he realizes the Doctor's waiting at the bait.

The air had felt tense- notably to both parties, but the small semblance of banter helps ease such feelings.

"Alright, I'll bite. What didn't you finish? And I swear to fuck if you say-"

"I just wanted to fulfill the last of my words I was trying to say earlier." Now Tony's looking adorably confused, and Strange resists the urge to run his fingers through the Avengers hair, pulling him in close for a hug; swallowing instead as he continues his process from earlier.

He knows his random mix of emotions have been completely and utterly irrational. Tony and him never had that kind of friendship to begin with.

Though now, Stephen desperately wishes they had.

His brain can't help but unhelpfully remind me of heated kisses and bodies pressed against body.

It's enough to make Strange's heart race, as he shakes his head awkwardly as he tries to focus on Tony without...well, focusing on Tony.

Moving with sudden confidence,a desperate attempt at forgetting, he steps closer, eyes never leaving the Ironed Avengers face as he calls coyly.

"Will you let me finish, Tony?" He groans, realizing his mistake as soon as he says it, as eyes quickly dart anywhere but at the brunette.

Thankfully, Tony seems to also be struggling, stuttering out a simple, "Yes."

It takes Stephen a minute to compose his thoughts, meditating on what he want's to say exactly, unsure if he will get the chance again.

It's the reflex of meditating that Strange finds unable to forget the terrible images that had bombarded the Ironed Avenger, the possible weight of all the misplaced guilt.

The way the man constantly gave and gave, while asking for nothing in return. The little Strange knew, it was still obvious and... awe inspiring.

Housing all the Avengers to live with him at his own cost.

Building and upgrading everyone weapons and suits, including his own.

The way he came off arrogant and cocky and...

Well the brunette would always be those things, and Stephen found it strange how something that had bothered him so was nothing now but annoyingly charming.

Tony was all these things, and so much more. It begged the question in the Sorcerer Supremes mind:

**_Will I ever get to fully meet you, Tony Stark?_ **

He wanted another shot at answering that, he wanted more time.

Of new meetings, and planned hangouts. Of showing Tony dimensions that would awe spire him while the Ironed Avenger would rattle off 10 problems he would instantly spot in the dimension that he could fix in as short as a couple hours.

A pain presses against the Sorcerers chest, a longing for something, something more.

Could he have that with Tony?

A fragile partnership built upon even fragiler fresh memories blanket Strange's thoughts.

Could the two of them have anything?

He blinks away the worry that spreads across glassy grey eyes as Stephen stares intensely into melted brown.

"You are the most selfless person I have ever had the pleasure of crossing paths with, and I have seen many a dimension. You are...amazingly intelligent, amazingly annoying," he pauses at that to give a cheeky eye raise which Tony matches in stride.

"And just...amazingly...you. I'm,ah.." Stephen hesitates, coughing nervously.

"Sorry I'm not the best at words unless it comes from a 500 page enchanted book but I guess what I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you for who you were completely, but I'm going to work on fixing that, starting with as soon as we get back."

He knows it took him a weirdly long time before speaking, just as he is painfully aware how random he must be coming off as considering the way Tony thought so little of himself.

For a split second it seems the other man hasn't heard him, body staying neutral and unchanged. Then a crack slips through, and Tony's gaping, confounded.

It's the selflessness that Stephen has come to understand that leads to his next decision that he had internally been planning since beginning of his speech.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the other man telling him what he needed to do, it was rather that he trusted him _too_ well.

He knew there was more to the last realm then met the eye, and he knew Tony would do everything in his power to protect everyone- everyone but himself.

The final second that Doctor Strange allowed himself the briefest glance at the brunette, he couldn't help but think of how amazing Tony Stark truly was, and how sad he was that he wouldn't get the chance to see that in better circumstances.

Strange wasn't certain, but he had a very high suspicion that only one person would be making out of this dimension alive.

It didn't perturb Stephen that he would gladly give his life up for Tony.

It didn't even faze him when the unforeseen feeling of something more blanketed his chest. Or the fact that he would do anything for Tony in general, and that the feeling residing in his chest was not of protecting a civilian at all cost, but rather protecting _Tony._

Maybe it was the fact that he was aware of his last moments on earth that led him to open and embrace his feelings for Tony with acceptance. Or perhaps he just got tired of pretending, of denying.

Either way, it didn't matter, not anymore.

Without a moments pause, Stephen knew he would give his life up for him over and over again as he proved such thoughts.

Turning the golden trimmed door knob, the hinges creaked open as a wave of warm light basked in the entrance way.

"May the Eye of Agamotto's truth surround you in comfort, and by the ageless Vishanti, grant you safe passage. Farewell Tony, know that people actually care about you deeply-

 _I_ care."

And with that a stunned Tony yelped, arms flaying wildly as Stephen jerked forward, grabbing Tony's shirt in a bunched heap.

"Wha-" the brunette doesn't get to finish his sentence as he's being pushed through the dimensional door without pause and hopefully to what Stephen assumes is Earth-home.

Doctor Stephen Strange remembers Tony's face as he shuts the door behind his forced departure, he seems the horror and guilt etched on the Billionaires face.

He doesn't want Tony to feel guilty, just safe.

The image of Tony stays with Stephen as the final dimension starts to creak and crack, unable to support itself without the brunette around.

Stephen can't help but feel the same way as his eyes flutter shut willingly, the physical and mental exhaustion finally getting to the Sorcerer Supreme as he blacks out completely, the world spiraling around him as he begins a steadily increasing drop into the inky blackness of the abyss of nothingness.

His last thought before the world stops is that he prays to god that Tony is safe.

                                                                                               **

Strange groans, cracking his back as he stiffly gets up from the floor, feeling groggy.

It feels like years since Stephen last slept, and perhaps the man isn't far from the truth as he clutches at his head.

**_Where am I?_ **

Familiar books lay scattered throughout the shelves and it takes the Sorcerer a second before he realizes he's in the Sanctum Sactorum.

**_He's home._ **

**_I'm home._ **

**_I'M home....Tony had been right after all.._ **

He relaxes back into the reclining chair, before he quickly bolts back up again.

"Tony!"

It's the first words uttered as Strange is suddenly jarred from the third dimension.

He feels completely disorientated, head veering as he grabs at it clumsily.

_**Did I do it? Did I save him??** _

He's not sure how he's alive, by all rational accounts, he shouldn't be. It's an exciting and alarming notion to be alive when one is presumed about to die, and is aware.

But the thought never crosses the Sorcerers mind, not even once, as he hastily walks with heavy footsteps throughout the Sanctum.

There's only one thing on the good doctor's mind, and one thing only.

_**WHERE IS TONY??  
** _

"T-Tony?" Voice calls loud, overly nervous as Doctor Strange burrowed out of the last realm in the Avengers mind.

_**God please be safe, please!** _

He glanced around nervously, finding nothing amiss except for his assistant.

The Sorcerer shoots Wong a nervous look that goes unnoticed, his friend staring at anywhere but at him.

"Wong?"

"Yes Stephen?" He glances up quietly, a side view shot his way.

Strange pauses, swallowing nervously as he looks the shorter man straight in the eyes.

 

"Where's Tony??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS MAGICAL: If you like this story so far PLEASE comment or kudos, it means the absoloute world and truthfully I'm a little sensitive with this story. Worked my dick off and be nice to know if I shit the bed or hit a home run so far
> 
> ~ Thanks for anyone that's been reading so far xox. AND DO NOT WORRY ! ALL my stories have HAPPY ENDINGS :D so fear not magical believers ! 
> 
> So just in case anyone hasn't noticed: There's a reason for the last two title chapters ;)
> 
> **FUN FACT**  
> Strange Tales #110 is Doctor Stranges first appearance in the comic world and it involves Nightmare as does #116  
> Obviously there's no helpless Tony but a girl can dream right ;)
> 
> ~Big thanks to Stan lee and Steve Ditko for creating Doctor Strange and for some of said characters phrases along with Nightmares <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, well this was supposed to be a one shot then ideas started spiraling into my head and well...here we go it's going to be a bumpy ride!  
> I'm usually very unsure of my chapters but I feel really excited about this one and hopefully someone besides my self does two ( or else it's just a weird pity party lol)
> 
> Anyways, if liked, Kudos and Comments are GREATLY appreciated. They are my soul food and keep me motivated.
> 
> -Thanks for reading so far and cheers :D


End file.
